


First Time for Everything

by paxton1976



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Clubbing, Commitment, Confessions, Confessions/Firsts, DJ Otabek Altin, Day One, Day Two, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Doubt, Engagement, Fear, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Life Changes, Living Together, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Life Decisions, Male Homosexuality, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, OtaYuri Week 2017, Parenthood, Promise of the Future, Promises, Retirement, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Vacation, Weddings, new life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxton1976/pseuds/paxton1976
Summary: Yuri decides to go on vacation in Almaty to visit his best friend, Otabek, but gets more than he bargained for.“Our friendship grew even though we only saw each other several times a year.  I'm glad we got to talk constantly and share our practices with each other.  It was almost like I was there cheering you on.  I have to admit, I got pissed when you placed higher than me at competitions but I was happy for you. But lately, it doesn't seem right.  It isn't enough.”“What are you talking about?” Yurio asked, growing anxious.“I don't know.  Everything. Nothing?  You have a life in Russia.  I have a life here.  We're in separate worlds.  I don't think that's going to work anymore,” Otabek said sadly.Wait.  Are you telling me you don't want to be friends anymore?” Yurio asked, suddenly getting angry.  The man was the only true friend he had.  He'd be damned if he let Otabek go.“No, that's not what I'm saying.  It's just...that...well....fuck, I don't know what I'm saying.  Don't hate me,” Otabek said.“What?” Yurio asked.Otabek grabbed the young man's upper arms and pulled him closer harshly.  He stared deeply into Yurio's eyes before he crushed his lips against the young man's.





	1. First Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first submission for Otayuri Week 2017. This is the first time I've written the Otayuri dynamic fully, so I'm still trying to get comfortable with it. This is just a brief work, I haven't decided if I'm going to turn this into a chapter work for the event or not. 
> 
> There really isn't anything I need to explain in this chapter. I do want to give a warning however. I know there are people that don't like the Otayuri ship. Personally, I'm on the fence about it but like the idea with them being friends for years and both adults. This is what I'm going to write about and continue to write about when it comes to these two. If you leave a flaming comment on how much you hate it and those that ship them are wrong, I'll delete your comment without hesitation. Everyone is allowed to their opinion. There is no right or wrong. I will not allow my work to be a forum of such negativity or drama. I hate that I have to say this up front, but there is a lot of derision when it comes to Otabek and Yuri together.
> 
> So now that the unpleasantness is over, I hope you enjoy 'First Time for Everything' and thanks for reading.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri decides to go on vacation in Almaty to visit his best friend, Otabek, but gets more than he bargained for.
> 
>  
> 
> “What the hell is wrong with you?” Yurio demanded, “You've been acting weird all afternoon. Did I do something wrong? Are you pissed I passed out for a day? If that's it, you could have woken me up. I would have survived. If you're going to act like an ass the entire time I'm here, I may as well go home now.”
> 
> “What?” Otabek asked, eyes widening in shock. His heart began to pound in his chest. He hadn't seen his best friend since late November. It had been a long six months. Even though they talked practically every day, it wasn't the same.
> 
> “You heard me. I came here to have fun and hang out with you. If you're going to clam up and be weird, I'm leaving,” Yurio threatened, pointing a forefinger in the man's face.
> 
> Otabek ran a hand over his forehead, thinking whether he should tell the young man what was bothering him. He stared at Yurio, watching the his beautiful emerald eyes flash between desperation and anger. When the young man pursed his lips in a thin line and turned to walk away, Otabek knew he had to tell him.

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.    
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.  


 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](http://twitter.com/paxohana). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress, if you have an idea, or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

The bustle of the airport put him in an instant bad mood. He was sore, he was tired, he was cranky. Even though the flight had only been five hours, Yakov demanded he put his very best into practice up until the minute he had to leave. Why he still put up with the man was beyond him. He had heard rumors that his famed Russian coach would be retiring soon. Although he cared deeply for Yakov himself, he wanted to wring his neck as a coach.

He stumbled down the jetway into the gate, half-smiling when he saw his friend holding a sign. He trudged over to him and fell into a seat across from him, stretched and leaned his head back.

“Nice sign,” Yuri said, chuckling.

His best friend was holding a large poster board with the words “Ice Tiger of Russia” written in large striped letters, crude drawings of the animal framing the poster. Yuri flinched when he rolled it up and bonked him on the head with it.

“Hey, don't crack on the sign. I think it's ingenious,” Otabek replied, narrowing his eyes at him.

“Yeah, whatever. Can we get my luggage? I'm tired and I need a shower,” he stated, wincing as he rose from the chair.

“What's wrong?”

“Yakov is what's wrong. He worked me to the bone until an hour before I had to leave,” Yuri explained, “Then he tells me on the way to the airport not to overdo it on vacation as we have 'a lot of work that needs to be done'. Can you believe the nerve of that guy? I have half a mind to pack it up and take the first plane to Japan. I'm not above begging Viktor or Katsudon to coach me.”

“I'd think more than likely Viktor. Yuuri's still too shy. How are they doing, by the way?” Otabek asked, gesturing for him to lead the way to baggage claim.

“They're good. They adopted a baby girl a few months ago. Don't tell them I said this, but she's adorable,” he said, pulling out his phone and pressing several buttons on the screen. He found the picture he was looking for and handed the phone to him.

“Oh, she's a cutie. Look at those dimples,” Otabek cooed, looking at Yuri's soft smile when he glanced at the screen.

“Yeah, she is. They've declared her my niece, and I'm OK with it. I flew out when she went to live with them. That kid has a set of lungs on her, let me tell you. But when she's quiet and you hold her, just staring in her eyes and watching her smile and try to talk to you? One of the best feelings in the world. I've never hung around a baby before. It was a first, that's for sure,” Yuri admitted.

“Wow, listen to you. The raging tiger is finally calming down,” Otabek teased, playfully punching him in the shoulder.

“Yeah, just don't tell anyone. It'll ruin my cred,” Yuri joked back, grinning when he laughed.

“Speaking of calming down, how many marriage proposals have you gotten this week?” Otabek teased, watching Yuri roll his eyes.

It was no secret he received plenty from the members of “Yuri's Angels”, Otabek teasing him about it every chance he got.

“Will you shut up? I came here for vacation,” Yuri whined, “And I'm not interested. I wish they would get that through their thick heads.”

“Oh, but Yuri,” Otabek crooned, clasping his hands together and batting his eyes, “You'll crush their hopes and dreams. Please, just a chance. Please?”

He laughed when Yuri shoved him away, walking to the baggage claim and talking about the World Championships the previous month. Otabek had been unable to make it due to a hamstring injury. Yuri had been bummed as he was looking forward to seeing him, but quickly cheered up when Otabek suggested he vacation in Almaty. After Worlds were finished and he had clinched the silver medal, he made plans to visit.

When they collected Yuri's bags, he made Otabek carry them as punishment for teasing him. Otabek jokingly whined about it, but grabbed them anyway since Yuri was physically exhausted. He told Yuri to wait just outside the exit, saying he was going to bring his car around. He stood outside and watched other passengers and their families dash about in every direction. He couldn't understand many, but did pick up various phrases in French and Russian, making a mental note to get his friend to finally teach him Kazakh. Yuri knew it wouldn't be that difficult since it was so similar to Russian.

He jumped when he heard a horn beep in two short bursts. Grinning as he climbed out of the car, Otabek opened the trunk and hefted the luggage inside. He helped Yuri into the car and they sped away from the airport.

“Dude, you do need a shower,” Otabek declared, waving a hand in front of his face, “Why didn't you take one before you left?”

“Old man didn't give me enough time. And thanks, asshole. Love you too,” Yuri grumbled.

“You know you do. We'll be at my place in about forty-five minutes. First thing you're doing is taking a shower then a nap. You look like you're going to crash. If you want to sleep now, it won't hurt my feelings,” Otabek said, glancing at Yuri as he weaved in and out of airport traffic.

“I just might. I really don't want to see my death approaching. You drive like a fucking maniac,” Yuri stated.

“And there's the Yuri we all know and love,” he teased, laughing when Yuri flipped him off.

“I don't even know why I hang around you,” Yuri mumbled before falling asleep.

Otabek smiled softly when he saw Yuri had drifted to sleep, his head was tilted back against the seat rest, mouth open slightly. His light blond hair fell away from his face, revealing the delicate features he hid away from most of the world. While Otabek was all harsh angles and strength, Yuri was the elegant fairy. He was a paradox, however. He looked like he was extremely fragile, but he was one of the strongest men Otabek had ever met. It's what caused his attraction to Yuri so many years ago.

“I hope you continue to stay with me, Yuri,” he whispered.

 

* * *

 

Yuri spent the remainder of the day and most of the next sleeping, only waking when Otabek told him to eat. When he finally got out of bed the following afternoon, he felt so much better. He was still stretching as he entered the small common room.

Otabek lived in a modified studio apartment, the only two closed off rooms were the bathroom and bedroom. Otabek insisted Yuri take the bedroom. After a short argument, he won and Yuri retired to the room, crashing hard. He felt bad about making Otabek sleep on the couch, but he said he didn't mind.

He sat in a chair across from Otabek and selected an apple from the bowl of fruit on the table, pausing mid-bite, feeling something was wrong. Yuri narrowed his eyes and watched at him. Otabek was staring at his hands that were resting on the table's surface.

“What's wrong?”

“Nothing. Just have something on my mind,” Otabek said, raising his head and giving him a half-smile.

“Anything I can help with?” Yuri asked, knowing he’d do just about anything to help him.

“Nah, I'll be OK. Want to go to a club with me tonight? It's open DJ night. You know how much I love it,” Otabek suggested.

“Of course. Just do me a favor. Can you not play shit? I've heard way too much lately,” Yuri requested even though he was half-joking.

“Yeah. Let's make a playlist. You can tell me what's shit and what's not,” he replied, laughing at his friend. Yuri never hesitated to say what was on his mind. That was one of the reasons they got along so well.

 

Sitting on the couch, they spent the next couple hours going through the songs on Otabek's phone. Yuri teased him about the pop songs he had saved, Otabek defending them by saying they were popular with the crowd that frequented the club. Yuri loved messing with him, loved watching the slight blush that painted his cheeks. Once they had built a new playlist for the night, they decided it was time to get ready.

Otabek had informed Yuri that most people dressed casually, so shirt and jeans would be fine. Yuri had his own style however, he had learned he liked to outshine others. It was a habit he had picked up from Viktor. Even though he hadn't grown much over the past six years, he had filled out. He decided on dark emerald silk dress shirt and black pants. When he exited the bedroom, he heard low laughter.

“See you haven't changed much,” Otabek observed, his eyes sweeping him.

“I have an image to uphold, you know,” Yuri said, rolling the sleeves up a few inches, “Ready? I want to see how awful you really are.”

“You are so mean to me,” Otabek whined, ushering Yuri out the door.

 

* * *

 

It took them an hour and a half to drive to the club traffic was so crazy. They talked for a while but as they neared their destination Otabek had grown quiet. Yuri didn't want to pressure him, but he was concerned about him. While Otabek was an intensely private person to many, he never clammed up in front of Yuri. He needed to find out what was wrong or his vacation was going to suck.

When they found a parking spot and got out of the car, Yuri dragged Otabek to a secluded area away from the building. He was thoroughly confused by his actions, demanding to know what Yuri was doing.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Yuri yelled, “You've been acting weird all afternoon. Did I do something wrong? Are you pissed I passed out for a day? If that's it, you could have woken me up. I would have survived. If you're going to act like an ass the entire time I'm here, I may as well go home now.”

“What?” Otabek asked, eyes widening in shock.

His heart began to pound in his chest. He hadn't seen his best friend since late November. It had been a long six months. Even though they talked practically every day, it wasn't the same.

“You heard me. I came here to have fun and hang out with you. If you're going to clam up and be weird, I'm leaving,” Yuri threatened, pointing a forefinger in Otabek's face.

Otabek ran a hand over his forehead, thinking whether he should tell him what was bothering him. He stared at Yuri, watching his beautiful emerald eyes flash between desperation and anger. When Yuri pursed his lips in a thin line and turned to walk away, Otabek knew he had to tell him.

“I'm outta here. See you next competition,” Yuri yelled, waving a hand over his head, growling when a hand grabbed his upper arm before turning to stare at him.

“Don't go, please,” Otabek begged.

Yuri had never seen his friend express so much anguish. He owed it to Otabek to hear him out, crossing his arms and held them against his chest before speaking.

“Why should I stay?” Yuri asked, watching him gulp and look at the ground. When he raised his head, he stared at Yuri with his usual composure back. Yuri knew better though; Otabek's eyes reflected fear.

“Remember when we decided to be friends in Barcelona?” he asked, watching Yuri nod, “That was pretty cool. I'm still glad I saved you from your groupies. I know you don't remember the ballet camp when you were ten, but I was happy you decided to become my friend. You're the first one I ever had.”

He paused to take a deep breath and gather his thoughts.

“Our friendship grew even though we only saw each other several times a year. I'm glad we got to talk constantly and share our practices with each other. It was almost like I was there cheering you on. I have to admit, I got pissed when you placed higher than me at competitions but I was happy for you. But lately, it doesn't seem right. It isn't enough.”

  
“What are you talking about?” Yuri asked, growing anxious.

“I don't know. Everything. Nothing? You have a life in Russia. I have a life here. We're in separate worlds. I don't think that's going to work anymore,” Otabek said sadly.

“Wait. Are you telling me you don't want to be friends anymore?” Yuri asked, suddenly getting angry. Otabek was the only true friend he had and he'd be damned if he let him go.

“No, that's not what I'm saying. It's just...that...well...fuck, I don't know what I'm saying. Don't hate me,” Otabek said.

“What?” Yuri asked.

Otabek grabbed Yuri's upper arms and pulled him closer harshly, staring deeply into his eyes before he crushed their lips together. Yuri's eyes widened in shock and he balled his hands into fists, resting them against Otabek's chest. He felt Otabek's slightly chapped lips move against his, feeling frisson run through his body every few seconds. He closed his eyes and began to return the kiss, pleased when Otabek groaned softly. Yuri relaxed his hands and gripped the jacket Otabek was wearing. When he finally pulled away, Yuri smiled gently at him.

“It's about fucking time,” Yuri whispered, chuckling when his face fell.

“Wait, you...you...” Otabek stammered, eyes widening when he nodded.

“I've been waiting for you to make a move. Only fair you know.”

“You're such an ass,” Otabek said, grinning at him.

“Yeah, but you love me anyway,” Yuri replied.

“You know I do,” Otabek said, barely above a whisper before he lowered his head, capturing Yuri's lips in yet another kiss. He was beyond ecstatic, floating above the clouds he was so happy. He could only think of one word to describe how he was feeling.

_Finally._


	2. Wish You Were Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and Otabek discover what they really want.
> 
>  
> 
> “Something you said tonight has been stuck in my mind,” Otabek said.
> 
> “I said a lot tonight,” Yuri answered, “You're gonna have to elaborate.”
> 
> “You told those girls I was your boyfriend.”
> 
> “Yeah, that. I know I shouldn't have assumed. I just wanted them to leave me alone,” Yuri apologized.
> 
> “Would that be such a bad thing?” Otabek asked, staring the young man dead in the eyes.
> 
>  
> 
> _Is he...does he..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Chapter Two of 'First Time for Everything'. This is Day 2 for Otayuri Week 2017. Today's prompt is social media/celebrations. I chose to subtly blend both of them together while continuing with this story. I decided not to keep with oneshots for this week, so this will be a six chapter fic.
> 
> One note:  
> Barcode Almaty is actually a nightclub in Almaty, Kazakhstan.
> 
> Hope you like it and thanks for reading!

 

 

You can follow me on tumblr [here](http://paxohana.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress, if you have an idea, or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

 

The bass assaulted them the minute they walked into the club, waiting in line until the bouncer stamped their hands.  They walked through the double doors and into the madness of the main room, watching club goers wander every which way.  Young women were walking around the dance floor, giggling when they saw someone cute.  Groups of men leaned against the bar and watched the dance floor, occasionally becoming bold enough to join. 

Yuri shook his head and chuckled at the obvious display in front of him, knowing it was the same everywhere he went.  Viktor and Yuuri had taken him to a few clubs in Russia and Japan. Even though the scene was different, the behavior was the same.  He had lost count how many times he had been hit on or bought drinks.  Even though women and men flirted with him, he always turned them down.  There was only one he was interested in.

That one was with him now.  He had just kissed him minutes before.

Yuri was still buzzing from the contact, absently touched his lips and feeling them slightly swollen. He turned his head to look at the man that caused it, grinning when he saw Otabek watching him.  He felt the rush of pleasure run through him that usually hit when he hadn't seen Otabek in a long time.  But now it was different.  He prayed the feeling never went away.  He waved Otabek to lean down and moved closer to whisper in his ear.

“I want to do that soon. Very soon,” Yurio admitted, tugging on Otabek's earlobe with his teeth and grinning wickedly when Otabek shivered before pulling away.  Otabek's eyes had grown even darker, Yuri laughing when he rubbed the back of his neck.

“I'm going to go sign up,” Otabek said, pointing to the DJ stand.  Yuri nodded and went to the bar.  He wasn't one to drink much, but he figured one couldn't hurt.  He raised his hand to get the bartender's attention.

“What'll it be?” the woman asked.

“Shot of your best vodka please.  Cold,” Yuri said.

The bartender grabbed a large bottle from under the counter and a small chilled glass from the cooler next to her.  She flipped the bottle, caught it and poured the liquid in, raising the bottle as she did so.  Yuri's smile grew wider as he watched her, always enjoying when bartenders showed of their skill.  He thanked her for the drink when she set it before him, making sure to tip her well. 

He chugged the drink in one gulp, shaking his head briskly as the warmth of alcohol spread through his body.  The first drink was always the hardest.  He put the glass on the surface and asked for another, turning around and scanning the crowd. A group of young women were looking at him, chatting excitedly among themselves.  He rolled his eyes and tried to ignore them.

_Here we go again._

The girls made their way to the bar, standing next to Yuri when they reached it. He turned around to get his drink when the bartender brought it, thanking her yet again.  He briefly caught the eye of one of the young women before moving to watch the dance floor, waiting for Otabek to return. 

“Hi,” one of the young women said, smiling at him.

“Hi,” he replied nonchalantly.

“Do you come here often?” she asked, Yuri taking a step back when she leaned closer.

_Really, that's the best line you can come up with?_

“Nope, first time here.”

“I can show you around if you'd like,” she offered, her smile widening.

“That's OK.  I'm here...” he countered, smirking as he saw the one he was waiting for walk toward him.

“Hey, sorry it took so long. He was in the middle of a...”

Otabek's eyes widened when Yuri grasped his shirt and pulled him down for a crushing kiss.  When they broke apart, he saw Yuri's eyes twinkling with mischief. Otabek was confused when Yuri looked at the young woman next to him.

“I'm here with my boyfriend,” he stated, staring at her.

“Well, that's too bad.  All the cute ones are always taken,” she sighed, “Have fun!” 

Yurio was relieved when she waved and joined her friends on the dance floor.  Otabek just stared at him, a brow raised.

“What was that?”

“That was my escape,” he replied, “But it also gave me another reason to kiss you.”

“You could have asked,” Otabek teased.

“I know, but it's more fun this way,” he said, grinning.

“Boyfriend, eh?” Otabek asked, glancing at Yuri out of the corner of his eye.

“Yeah,” he replied sheepishly, hoping he hadn't overstepped his bounds.

“We'll talk about this later, OK?” Otabek stated, chuckling when Yuri looked at the ground and nodded. He reached over and ruffled Yuri's hair, heart fluttering when he gave him the rare smile he loved so much.

_How I missed that smile._  

“Hey Yuri? How about some selfies?  I want something to look back on when you go back to St. Petersburg,” he asked, hoping Yuri would agree.

“Good idea.  I want to post them to my social media account, make everyone jealous.  Especially Viktor and Katsudon.  They don't know what they're missing!”

Otabek shook his head, amused Yuri still loved to torment the couple.  Even though Yuri would never admit it, the two men were part of his family.  Otabek personally didn't know them very well, but he knew if Yuri was going to become an important part of his life, he would need to become closer to everyone in Yuri's.

_I'm more than willing to give anything a shot if you stay close to me, Yura._

* * *

 

 

They spent the next hour and a half taking several pictures together; some silly, some serious. Yuri uploaded all of them to his social media account and made sure to tag Viktor and Yuuri before they danced to a few songs and cheered the amateur DJs. 

When it was Otabek's turn, Yuri tapped him on the arm and stretched up so he could hear him. He purposefully leaned his body against Otabek's side, enjoying watching him gulp.

“Knock 'em dead, tiger.”

Yuri was the one that was shocked, though.

“That's my line,” Otabek answered, grabbing Yuri's chin with two fingers and giving him a brief kiss. He was stunned as he watched Otabek walk away and climb up the stairs to the DJ stand, pressing his fingers against his lips for the second time that evening.

Otabek's set lasted twenty minutes.  Yuri was amazed watching him, listening as Otabek mixed together the songs Yuri loved effortlessly. The beats matched, the scratches were almost perfection, the fades brought cheers from the crowd.  Yuri was so happy when the club goers demanded an encore from him.  Otabek finally agreed and humored them with two more songs.  When he finally finished, Otabek waved to the crowd and joined Yuri.

“Let's hear it for Triple Axel!” the house DJ shouted, encouraging the crowd to cheer for Otabek.

Otabek nodded several times and waved shyly, not used to being the center of attention off the ice.  When it calmed down, he jerked his head to the bar and the two walked over.

“I want a drink and then let’s get out of here,” Otabek said, thankful Yuri agreed.

As he waited for the bartender to return, a couple of women came up to them.  Yuri hoped to hell they weren't going to flirt with either of them, but was relieved when they just asked for autographs and pictures with the two.  Yuri had grown to appreciate his fans over the years and enjoyed it when they approached him calmly, though he still had a problem with the ones that screamed and gushed over him.  He even had a few proclaim they wanted to have his babies before fainting at his feet.  He hated those fans.

They took a few pictures with the women, thanking them when they left. Otabek's drink arrived minutes later and he downed it in three gulps, Yuri staring at him in bewilderment.

“You know you aren't supposed to chug Long Island Iced Teas, right?” he asked.

“Yeah.  Call it a bad habit.  Let's go,” Otabek suggested, taking Yuri's hand and leading him out of the building. 

The ride back to the apartment was quiet as they were both tired.  Yuri practically dragged himself up the stairs to Otabek's floor, collapsing on the couch after they entered the apartment.

“Are you that tired?” Otabek asked, chuckling as he hung his jacket up.

“Yeah.  I think the past few days have caught up with me.  Not to mention it's four in the morning.”

Yuri closed his eyes and was almost asleep when he felt the cushions of the couch sink.  When he opened his eyes, Otabek was leaning over him, his hands and knees on either side of him.

“What?” Yuri asked.

“Something you said tonight has been stuck in my mind,” Otabek said.

“I said a lot tonight,” Yuri answered, “You're gonna have to elaborate.”

“You told those girls I was your boyfriend.”

“Yeah, that.  I know I shouldn't have assumed.  I just wanted them to leave me alone,” Yuri apologized.

“Would that be such a bad thing?” Otabek asked, staring him dead in the eyes.

_Is he...does he..._

“Don't you think it's a little soon?” Yuri asked quietly.

“Yuri, we've been best friends for years.  Since we know where we really stand with each other, wouldn't it make sense to take the next step?” Otabek asked.

Yuri's eyes swept Otabek's face, taking in the hope in his features.  He had wanted this for so long but was afraid.  They were worlds apart.  One leaving would be a setback for their career and neither wanted that. The ice had brought them together, he didn't want it to tear them apart.

“I want to, but the distance thing is daunting.  How would we make it work when we only see each other a few times a year?” Yuri asked, having to voice his concerns before he committed to anything.

“I care for you enough to make this work.  Every chance I get I'll visit you.  I hope you'd come to Almaty when you have free time.  We can talk with each other every day.  Eventually maybe we could talk about the future sometime, decide on a path that involves us,” Otabek explained.

“Are you proposing to me?” Yuri teased, punching his shoulder playfully.

“That's a little fast, don't you think?” Otabek joked back, pleased when he laughed, “But I do want a relationship with you. What do you say?  Want to try to make this work?”

"Yeah, I want that,” Yuri said softly before pulling him down for a kiss, Otabek smiled down at him when they broke apart.

“I know we did it backwards, but I think tonight was a celebration for us.  You don't know how long I wanted to tell you,” Otabek confessed, nuzzling his nose against Yuri's.

“I'm glad you did.  You know how much of a freaking closed book you are at times? It's really hard to tell how you're feeling.  I didn't want to make the first move and then make an ass of myself.”

“So, boyfriends?” Otabek asked.

“Boyfriends,” Yuri agreed, kissing Otabek once more.

 

* * *

 

The buzzing of his phone woke him from peaceful slumber, having been up most of the night since the baby was teething.  He patted the bed next to him, groaning when he realized it was empty and cold. 

Yuuri had been up for a while. 

He sat up and smiled when he heard cooing from the next room.  He grabbed his phone and saw there were a slew of notifications on his home screen.  He entered the code and pulled up his favorite social media app, clicked the icon to view the activity on his account when he saw several from fellow skaters.  He got out of bed and padded to the living room, leaning down to kiss his husband and baby girl before he sat in the chair across from them.

“What time did she wake up?” Viktor asked, letting the baby curl her tiny hand around a finger.

“About an hour ago.  She ate like a little piggy this morning.  Didn't you, Kimi?” Yuuri sing-songed to the baby.  Viktor always loved seeing this side of Yuuri, knowing his husband was such a wonderful father.

“That's good,” he replied, sitting back and selecting the Swiss skater's profile.

“Well, Chris is in Tahiti.  Looks like he has several new fans,” Viktor said, holding the phone up so Yuuri could see.

“I swear, he has groupies in every country.  He needs a break after this season," he stated, Viktor nodding in agreement.

Chris had finally won gold at Worlds and announced his retirement at thirty-one, having remained in the sport much longer than anyone thought.  Viktor clicked on another link and scrolled through the feed.

“Phichit's having fun with his new show.  Guang Hong and Leo are visiting.  How much do you want to bet he's going to try to convince them to join?” Viktor asked, chuckling when he saw the picture and held it up, grinning when Yuuri's melodic laughter filled the room.

“Him and his hamsters.  He'll never give the obsession up,” Yuuri said as he took in the rodent hats on all three. 

Viktor clicked another profile, particularly interested in what this one had.

“Well I'll be damned,” he said softly, pressing the picture so he could get a better look and read the comment.

_(00:53) KazakHero and I at Barcode Almaty!  Fun times.  Triple Axel's gonna break it down tonight!_

Yuri was grinning in the picture, but what surprised him most was the gentle smile Otabek had.  Viktor scrolled to the next post.

_(01:22) Dancing like the fools we are. #ICantDance_

It was obvious they had someone else take the picture.  Otabek's body was twisted and he was looking at the ground with one hand raised while Yuri was caught in a wave, his hips slightly tilted forward and grinning at Otabek.

The next picture made his jaw drop.  It was from another account but Yuri and Otabek were both tagged in it.

_(03:04) Look!  Actually happened tonight! OMG! #IceTigerRussia #KazakHero #TheyreTogether! #BestKissEver_

“Sweetheart, you aren't going to believe this,” Viktor said, holding his phone up once more. 

Yuuri's mouth opened slightly before beaming.  Before he could say anything, the baby began to fuss.  Yuuri turned his attention back to the little girl and checked her diaper.

“Oh Kimi, I swear you're just a big water works factory.  Let's get you changed,” he cooed, standing and taking the baby back to her room.

Viktor could hear his husband talk with their daughter and smiled when he heard Kimi's attempt at speech.  He smirked when a thought came into his head, selecting another app on his phone and quickly typing a message.  When he read over it and thought it was perfect, he hit send.

_Hey Loverboy._  
_Looks like you had fun last night._  
_Like a lot of fun._  
_Have you seen your social media account?  
_ _That's quite the kiss._

His phone vibrated minutes later, Viktor laughing when he saw the reply.

_What the fuck are you talking about, old man?  
_ _Do you know what time it is here?  
_ _I just fell asleep, asshole._

_Check your account.  
_ _Someone captured a wonderful moment of yours._

He had given up hope on a reply when his phone buzzed several minutes later.

_Cat's out of the bag.  
_ _Yes, we're dating. It happened last night.  
_ _No, you're not getting any details.  
_ _Don't ask...ever.  
_ _Now leave me alone.  
_ _I'll talk to you later.  
_ _Give Kimi a kiss for me and make sure to tell her I love her more than you and Katsudon combined._

Viktor laughed again when he read Yuri's text.  He looked out the window, happy it was such a beautiful day in Hasetsu.  Maybe he could talk Yuuri into taking Kimi for a walk around town. He looked back to his phone and pulled up the picture of Yuri and Otabek kissing.

“Well, well, looks like our little tiger has finally found love.”


	3. Here's To Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With more than a year into their long-distance relationship, Yuri and Otabek discuss plans for a future together.
> 
>  
> 
> Otabek laughed but rolled onto his side, pulling Yuri into his arms and kissing him gently.
> 
> “You're going to be sore tomorrow,” Otabek reminded him.
> 
> “Probably, but it was totally worth it,” Yuri replied, grinning at him, “I really missed you.”
> 
> “And I you,” Otabek replied, “We need to do something about this. I can't stand seeing you a week here, a month there.”
> 
> “I have an idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 - Here's To Us
> 
> Today is Day 3 of Otayuri Week. I almost didn't make the deadline! Been busy! Today's prompts are Childhood or Future. I decided to go with Future. It's positive and hopeful. Anything can happen and you can take steps to shape it the way you would like it to turn out. This is exactly what Yuri and Otabek decide to do. 
> 
> I want to warn you that this chapter is NSFW. Don't want to get caught reading it where you are, wait until later ;)
> 
> No notes. Just enjoy.
> 
> Thanks for reading 'Here's To Us'.

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.    
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.  


 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](http://twitter.com/paxohana). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress, if you have an idea, or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

 

The next year was pure torture. Even though they saw each other as much as they could and were thrilled with competitions they shared, it wasn't enough. The time together was never long enough, the span of separation too long. He felt like he was going to go out of his mind. But today, today he was blessed twice.

Otabek told him the night before that he couldn't handle being apart from him any longer, seeing as they had only seen each other once in the past three months. He was hopping on the first flight out the next morning, asking Yuri to pick him up at the airport. After reserving tickets, Otabek told Yuri what time to meet him. Before he hung up, he reminded Yuri how much he loved him and he couldn't wait to see him.

Yuri was among the heavens when he went to the rink that morning, literally bouncing with excitement at the thought of seeing his boyfriend. It would be hard containing displays of affection when he first saw Otabek since they were in Russia. Even though they were deeply in love with each other, he wanted to run into Otabek's arms the minute he stepped out of the jetway. Same-sex relationships were frowned upon in his country, however. While he was lacing up his skates he smirked to himself, thinking of all the trouble they could get into in the privacy of his apartment.

He made his way to the ice and warmed up, skating around the ice several times. When he felt the fluidity within his body, he added a few jumps to the routine. He loved showing off in front of the other skaters, whether they were part of the Russian club or just people spending the morning at the rink. Each day he arrived for practice he knew he would have to sign numerous autographs or take pictures with adoring fans. While it bothered him in the past, he was grateful for the support.

He began to go through the short program he was in the middle of choreographing. He played around with a few moves, deciding to switch his first combination from a quad toe loop and double lutz to a quad salchow and triple axel. He wanted to maximize the amount of technical points as he could for the next season. He skated to the ledge and asked Yakov for the pad of paper the man always had in his pocket, snapping his fingers for a pen.

“Impatient as always I see,” Yakov surmised, “One bad trait you picked up from Viktor.”

“At least I'm not a fucking diva,” Yuri countered, scribbling down the sequence of jumps in shorthand only he could understand.

“Yuri, we need to talk,” Yakov stated, causing Yuri to look up.

“If it's about me being late today, I'll make it up. Let me do it tomorrow. I'm exhausted and I have to pick Beka up from the airport this afternoon,” he said.

“Yuri, just listen,” Yakov said, stilling his hands, “I'm retiring.”

Yuri's eyes widened as he stared at his coach, absolutely dazed. Yakov gave Yuri one of his rare gentle smiles and patted his hand. Yuri frowned, not knowing what to say. He knew Yakov was talking about leaving the sport, but he didn't think it would be so soon.

“When?” Yuri asked.

“August,” he answered, “That will give you time to find another coach. I can recommend someone if you'd like. Let's face it though, anyone would be happy to have you.”

“Why?”

“I'm old, Yuri. I don't have many years left and I want to enjoy what I do have. I'll still be there during competitions if you'd like, but it's time for me to step down,” Yakov explained.

“You're serious,” Yuri whispered, watching Yakov nod.

Yuri stepped around the rail and onto the carpet surrounding the rink, falling onto a nearby bench and just stared ahead. He looked over to Yakov when he sat next to him and patted his thigh.

“Yuri, you've grown strong over the years. You've always had the talent to win, now you have the attitude that comes with it. I have the utmost confidence it will carry over as you transition elsewhere. Who knows, maybe you can ask Otabek's coach?” Yakov suggested.

“He's relocating to The States. You know how much I don't want to go there,” Yuri replied, snorting in disgust, “I'll figure something out.”

“Is Otabek following him?” he asked, watching Yuri shake his head, “Looks like you two have some work ahead of you. Would you like me to put some feelers out?”

“Yeah, sure. That would be great,” Yuri replied, “I know I've given you a hard time, but I really look up to you. I'm sad to see you leave but I want you to be happy.”

Yakov smiled before hugging Yuri, patting his shoulder when he pulled away. Yuri was one of the best skaters he had the privilege of training and he was so proud of his determination, skill and growth over the years. He had racked up medal after medal. Only being twenty-two, Yuri still had life left in him to continue to amaze the world.

“Now get to it. If you want to leave early, I'm going to work your ass off,” Yakov said, tapping Yuri's head with a rolled up newspaper and smiling when Yuri grinned, taking off across the ice.

 

* * *

 

He had never grinned more in his life than when he saw Otabek walk down the jetway. He waved at him, heat rushing through his body when the smile he loved so much slowly broke across the man's face. Yuri walked towards him and grabbed his shoulder bag.

“I missed you,” Yuri said, squeezing his boyfriend's hand.

“I missed you more,” Otabek replied, looking into emerald eyes he had craved to gaze into for too long, “When we get to your place, I'm kissing you senseless.”

Yuri gave him a wicked grin as they started towards the baggage claim.

“Promise?” he asked, nudging Otabek with his shoulder.

“Oh yeah. I want to grab my bag as quick as I can, rush through customs and get to your apartment. I'm famished though. Do we need to get something to eat?”

“Already ahead of you. I went shopping earlier today,” Yuri explained, grabbing the smaller suitcase when the conveyor belt moved the bag within reach.

“Good, I get you all to myself tonight,” Otabek declared, “Want to know what I want to do?”

When Yuri nodded Otabek leaned over and whispered in his ear, Yuri's eyes growing as he listened to his boyfriend describe his plans for the night. When Otabek pulled back, Yuri grasped his free hand and hauled him out of the airport.

  

* * *

 

The ride to his apartment was torturous. It was as if Otabek's dark eyes were piercing his very soul as he drove across the city. He tried to calm his beating heart and wandering imagination lest they get into a wreck, cursing the traffic as he crossed the bridge into the district his apartment was located. He scowled at Otabek when he heard deep, rumbling laughter.

“What's so funny?” Yuri growled.

“If I didn't know any better, I would think you were in a hurry to get somewhere,” Otabek teased.

“You're an ass,” Yuri grumbled, weaving into another lane and speeding past the car he had been behind, flipping the driver off, “Learn how to fucking drive, old hag!”

“And there's the charming man I fell head over heels in love with,” Otabek teased, laughing when Yuri flipped him off, “I love you, too.”

“I know.”

“Now who's the ass?”

  

* * *

 

He had barely put his bag on the floor when he felt impatient hands grip his shirt and tug him, his body crashing into Yuri's. His hands slid around Yuri's slender waist, squeezing softly before his hands drifted down to Yuri's ass. Otabek looked into Yuri's half-lidded eyes, grinning when he realized they were already glazed over from want.

“Too long, Beka,” Yuri said, capturing Otabek's lips in a bruising kiss.

“Way too long,” he said against Yuri's lips.

Hungry kisses turned into messy open-mouthed ones, hands frantically roaming over one another. Yuri grasped Otabek's shirt, pulling it up and over his head. He lowered his head and peppered Otabek's muscular chest with a plethora of kisses, making a line down his chest and abdomen, kissing around his navel when he reached it. Yuri looked at Otabek, eyes sparkling mischievously before dragging his tongue up toned muscles and soft skin. The deep, drawn out moan that followed was music to his ears. When he reached Otabek's upper chest, Yuri laved the his nipple with his tongue, enjoying the soft hiss when the action flicked the tiny hoop embedded in the skin.

“I like this,” Yuri said, lifting his head so he could touch the silver ring and tugging on it ever so slightly, “I like it a lot.”

“Yeah, I do too,” Otabek groaned, closing his eyes when Yuri spun his tongue around his nipple and moved the ring, “Maybe you should get yours pierced.”

“Hmm, not sure about my nipple. How about my tongue?” Yuri asked, grinning wickedly at him.

“Why your tongue?”

“Imagine how good it would feel sliding over your cock when I suck you off,” Yuri replied.

That was all it took to drive Otabek over the edge. He wrestled with Yuri's shirt, trying to tug it over his head. Growling in frustration, he tore it down the center and pulled it off Yuri's shoulders hastily, ignoring the shout when he tossed the tattered garment to the floor.

“Hey!” Yuri protested, “That's my favorite shirt!”

“Not anymore,” he stated before crushing his lips against Yuri's, growling as he plundered his mouth. Tugging Yuri further against him, he pulled on the long blond ponytail and stared at him.

“Bedroom?” Otabek asked, voice harsh with need.

“Bedroom.”

Otabek cupped Yuri's ass and scooped him off the floor, gasping when Yuri wrapped his legs around his waist. He staggered into the small room, heaving Yuri onto the mattress before covering his smaller frame. He inhaled sharply when he felt hands hastily unbuckling his belt, the leather burning his skin when Yuri yanked it out of the loops and threw it on the floor. Yuri grew frustrated when his fingers fumbled with the button on Otabek's jeans and stared him square in the eyes.

“Off. Now,” he demanded.

"Yes, sir,” Otabek replied, standing to remove his pants, feeling heat rush through him when Yuri's eyes feasted upon him, lingering when they fell on his hard cock, “Like what you see?” 

“Fuck yeah. Get over here,” Yuri replied, sitting up slightly when Otabek leaned over him. He drew his boyfriend closer and stole kiss after passionate kiss from him, snarling when Otabek moved away from him.

“I think someone's overdressed,” Otabek rasped, jerking Yuri's leggings off his body before sitting back and pressing both of his forefingers against his lips, hands folded together. He always admired Yuri's naked body, especially when it was sprawled under him.

“Stop ogling and fuck me already,” Yuri growled.

“Impatient much?” Otabek teased, “Did you forget you need to be ready?”

He reached over Yuri and opened the drawer of the nightstand, patting inside until he felt a small tube and a foil packet. He grabbed them and tossed them on the bed, not bothering to close the drawer. Hovering over Yuri, Otabek picked the tube up and squeezed the clear gel on three of his fingers. It had been a while so he had to take it slow.

“I'm telling you, just fuck me!” Yuri said loudly.

“I don't want to listen to you bitch about not being able to sit for days. Patience,” Otabek said sternly.

He tossed Yuri's legs over his shoulders and pressed the pad of his finger against the opening. Rubbing small circles against the tight ring, he smirked when Yuri's back arched off the mattress and hips pressed against his hand. He pushed his finger into Yuri slowly but he was having none of it. He shifted his hips to take Otabek's finger in fully, leaving him absolutely stunned.

_Fuck me. Want him. Want him now._

“When did you do this?” he asked.

“Before I left to get you,” Yuri answered, smirking.

“You went ahead and got yourself ready?”

“Yeah, we've wasted enough time. Speaking of,” he said, making a show of looking at his bare wrist.

“Oh Yuri, that's so fucking hot. Hands and knees. Now,” Otabek ordered, dodging hiss leg when Yuri swung around.

He grabbed a pillow and set it underneath Yuri, making sure he was comfortable. Tracing Yuri's spine and down the cleft of his backside with a single finger, Otabek grinned when he shivered.

“Why do you insist on tormenting me?” Yuri demanded.

“I need to burn every inch of you into my memory,” he replied.

“You have plenty of time for that. Just hurry up already!” Yuri yelled.

“So impatient,” Otabek teased before an idea popped into his mind, “Hey, you know what we haven't done in a while?”

“What?”

Yuri rolled his eyes as he waited for an answer, gasping when he felt lithe fingers pry his cheeks apart followed by the wetness of Otabek's tongue against the sensitive ring of muscle. He moaned lowly, dropping his head into his hands and squeezing his eyes shut. Otabek had only done this once before and it drove him absolutely wild. He was almost certain he could come from the action alone it was so intense.

“God, Beka!” Yuri keened, wanting to rock his hips against Otabek's tongue. He held Yuri firmly however, the slow lapping agonizing for him. Yuri whined when Otabek lifted his head and rested his chin on the base of his spine.

“You rang?”

“You do something like that and then want to ask a stupid question? Come on already!” Yuri yelled.

“You're so demanding today. What's gotten into you?” Otabek joked, fully aware of the reason for his behavior.

“Gee, I wonder? Could it be because I haven't seen you in three months?” Yuri asked sarcastically.

Otabek didn't answer, dropping his head back down. He licked Yuri's opening before plunging his tongue inside, thrusting it inside him. Yuri cried out and felt his body begin to shake. Just when he thought he was going to be overcome by the sensation, Otabek pulled back and leaned over him, resting on Yuri's back before reaching down and grasping Yuri's erection.

“Are you ready? You want my hard, thick cock inside you?” Otabek asked, squeezing Yuri's shaft. He was rewarded with only a nod and a moan.

“I can't hear you,” Otabek said, knowing he was tormenting him.

“Yes, fuck yes!” Yuri begged.

“How bad?”

“Really fucking bad. Been too long, Beka. Please. Fuck me. Fuck me hard,” he pleaded.

Otabek sat up and spread his knees to balance better, grabbing the foil packet next to him and opening it before sliding the condom on. Opening the tube as he lifted it off the bed, he squirted the gel into his hand and covered the condom with it. He lined himself with Yuri and thrust deeply inside, thrilled with the sob that escaped him and remained still for a minute so Yuri could adjust. When he moved his hips back against Otabek's, he knew Yuri was ready. He pulled out before ramming back into Yuri, repeating time and again. He angled his hips so he would hit the spot that would drive Yuri out of his mind, when he cried out and almost flattened against the mattress, Otabek knew he found it. Otabek leaned over a bit and hooked an arm around Yuri's waist, holding him up as he continued to crash into him over and over, loving the sounds Yuri was making.

“You want it harder?” Otabek asked through clenched teeth. All Yuri could do was nod, words not able to leave his mouth.

Otabek gripped Yuri's hip with one hand and dug his fingers in the soft flesh, knowing there would be bruises in the morning but he didn't care. He wanted to mark Yuri, make him his. He reached down with his other hand and grabbed Yuri's cock, stroking in time with his thrusts. Yuri was panting harshly between whines.

“Oh fuck....Beka...” he cried.

The pleading in Yuri's voice spurred him on, leaving him wanting more. Their bodies collided against each other so hard, the skin on Otabek's thighs stung from the impact, looking down and seeing splotches of pink on the back of Yuri's legs. He felt Yuri tense around him, beginning to spasm. Yuri was close, but Otabek knew he needed one more thing to push him over the edge. He let go of Yuri's hip, using his other arm to hold his lover's body against his. Grabbing Yuri's ponytail one more time, he yanked him into sitting position. Still thrusting into Yuri with all he had, he lowered his head and bit the base of Yuri's neck, not enough to draw blood but leaving a mark.

Yuri jerked suddenly, milky liquid covering his stomach and Otabek's hand. He wound his arm behind him, cradling Otabek's head. He heard Otabek's breathing quicken moments before he grunted, chasing his own release. Riding Otabeks's orgasm to completion, Yuri collapsed when he fell on him, spending the next several minutes catching his breath and enjoying the familiar yet comforting weight on him. Once he was sure Otabek had recovered enough, he tried wiggling from underneath him.

“Roll over, you're crushing me.”

Otabek laughed but rolled onto his side, pulling Yuri into his arms and kissing him gently.

“You're going to be sore tomorrow,” Otabek reminded him.

“Probably, but it was totally worth it,” Yuri replied, grinning at him, “I really missed you.”

“And I you,” he replied, “We need to do something about this. I can't stand seeing you a week here, a month there.”

“I have an idea.”

  

* * *

 

After talking for hours, Otabek finally fell asleep. It had been a long and tiring day for him, not to mention physically exhausting. Yuri watched his lover's serene face before getting out of bed, wincing as he stood. They probably shouldn't have been so rough, but he wanted it so much.

He padded to the living room and picked his phone up. After entering his code, he scrolled through his contact list and pressed the number he wanted to call. He hoped they wouldn't be busy, though at this time it was doubtful. He was about to give up when the line was finally answered.

_“Yurio! Morning! How are you?”_

“That's not my fucking name, old man,” he growled. It only took seconds for Viktor to grate on his last nerve.

 _“Sure it is! What has you calling me? You sound worn out,”_ he said.

“I've been busy.”

 _“Uh huh. Tell Otabek I said hi,”_ Viktor said, amusement in his voice.

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

_“I talked to Mila this afternoon. She said something about him flying in this afternoon. Having fun?”_

“Like I'd tell you. How's Kimi?” Yuri asked, genuinely excited to hear how his honorary niece was doing.

Viktor spent the next twenty minutes informing him on the baby's latest milestones and how well she was eating. She was starting water relaxation classes since her pediatrician mentioned it may help her reflux. Yuri shook his head and tried not to laugh at Viktor. He was an absolute idiot but so in love with his daughter.

“Hey Viktor?” Yuri asked, interrupting him.

_“Hey?”_

“I'm really happy for you. I know I mess with you all the time, but your life suits you. I'm glad you found it,” he admitted, “But I need to ask you something. It's important.”

 _“Alright, hit me,”_ Viktor said.

“Yakov's retiring,” Yuri said.

 _“Ok,”_ Viktor replied, urging him to continue.

“Viktor, would you be willing to coach me? I'm more than willing to relocate to Japan. I know there are dozens of coaches that would be happy to work with me, but I want you to. I know you. I trust you. I don't want anyone else,” Yuri professed, feeling a sheen of sweat break out as he waited for Viktor's answer.

" _Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to ask me?”_ Viktor asked softly.

“Really?”

 _“Yeah, really. Yakov and I had discussed it over the past few years. He told me last week he was retiring and I've been waiting for you to call. I'm glad you did. The answer is a resounding yes. You're family, Yuri. I'd never turn you down,”_ Viktor explained.

Yuri took a moment to compose himself, sniffing and wiping the tears from his eyes. Viktor and him had their ups and downs in the past, but Yuri knew he could always count on him when he needed him most.

“Thanks, man, but I really have a huge favor to ask,” Yuri added.

_“I'm listening.”_

“Otabek's coach is relocating to the US. He didn't do the greatest last year so he's going to have a hard time staying in the business. Would you be willing to work with him also? I'll help pay his coaching fees if he needs it,” Yuri explained, crossing his fingers that Viktor would agree.

" _Yuri, when I told you I would coach you that includes Otabek. You guys are a package deal. I heard through the grapevine his coach was moving. He's important to you. I know it means everything in the world to keep those you care about close. So your answer is yes,_ ” Viktor replied.

“Viktor, I love him,” Yuri whispered, “I want my future to be with him always.”

 _“I know. Believe me I know. Do you have any time free next month?”_ Viktor asked.

“Not that I know of, but I'm sure I can work something out. Why?” Yuri asked.

 _“I would like you and Otabek to fly out. We can discuss an arrangement and what goals we need to work towards. We also need to get temporary resident visas and sponsorship forms filed. We can check out apartments while you're both here. And Kimi and Yuuri are dying to see you again,”_ Viktor gushed, Yuri rolling his eyes as he knew he would forget everything the minute they hung up.

“I'm dying to see Kimi also, maybe Katsudon like half that,” Yuri said, smiling when Viktor laughed.

 _“You know you love him,”_ Viktor replied, _“I hope you realize I'm not going to go easy on either of you. You both have great potential. I want to see you rise and exceed it.”_

“Thanks, Viktor. I mean it. More than you'll ever know. I'm going to go. It's three in the morning here and I'm tired,” Yuri said.

" _Of course. Sleep well. Don't let Otabek wear you out too much,”_ Viktor teased, getting one last jab in.

“Fuck you, old man.”

_“And there's the Yurio we all know and love.”_

“Bye!” he said loudly, pressing the end button and dropping the phone on the cushion next to him.

He closed his eyes and rested his head against the back of the couch. He was startled when he felt soft lips brush against his. He opened his eyes and saw Otabek looming over him, giving him a soft smile.

“I didn't hear you come in,” Yuri said.

“I was quiet. Who were you talking to?” Otabek asked, sitting next to him and taking his hand.

“Viktor,” he replied.

“How's he doing? Yuuri and their daughter doing well also?”

“They're good. Kimi's walking now. It's crazy how much she's grown,” Yuri said, chuckling.

“What were you guys talking about?” Otabek asked.

“Our future,” Yuri answered.

“Ah. Is he doing something for you?” Otabek asked, disappointment flashing through his eyes.

“Yeah, he's going to coach me,” he stated, watching Otabek's shoulders droop.

“Oh. Does that mean you're going to Japan?”

“Yeah, but you're coming with me,” Yuri declared, watching the his eyes widen.

“What? But I don't want to quit skating! It's all I know. This is my life. What am I going to do in Japan?” Otabek asked, beginning to panic.

“Viktor's going to coach you. We're a package deal. He knows that. Where I go, you go. Isn't that what we just talked about a few hours ago? We want to build our future together. This is the first step. No more months apart. No more long distance relationship with only video chat. We can be and stay together. What do you say?” Yuri asked, squeezing his hand.

“Together?” Otabek asked, needing to be certain.

“Together.”

“Then let's do it.”

 


	4. Settling Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having been in Hasetsu for a month, Yuri and Otabek become accustomed to their new routine. Otabek asks for an even greater sense of permanence.
> 
>  
> 
> "Want to hop in the shower with me? Otabek asked, giving Yuri a half-smile while raising a brow, “Save water.”
> 
> “Yeah, give me five minutes to finish my coffee. Besides, it's beautiful this morning.”
> 
> “I'm going to start a load of laundry,” Otabek said, rising from his chair and bending over to kiss his boyfriend.
> 
> “Hey! Don't forget to switch it to cold water this time. I don't want to turn into a popsicle in the shower,” Yuri yelled as he watched him walk back into the house.
> 
> Holding the mug with both hands and sipping the cooling liquid, he watched the gulls dance around in the sky. Watching as the beauty of his surroundings enveloped him, he was actually looking forward to the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 - Settling In
> 
> Today is Day 4 of Otayuri Week. Today's prompts are Long-Distance or Domestic. I chose Domestic. This takes place when Otabek and Yuuri have moved to Hasetsu, being there for a month already. It highlights the bond they have in their relationship and those around them. I'm not going to say much more as I want you to read it.
> 
> There are no notes. Just enjoy.
> 
> Thanks for reading 'Settling Down'.

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.    
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.  


 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](http://twitter.com/paxohana). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress, if you have an idea, or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

 

He looked over the ledge and watched the sun begin to peek over the horizon. The song of birds flying overhead greeted the morning, making him smile before he took a sip of coffee. He lifted his legs and bent them, settling further into the chair. Smiling softly, he watched the wisps of fog dance above the ground below. The loud honk of a nearby fishing boat drew his attention over the great expanse of sea that never ceased to leave him in awe.

The rays of the sun reflected off the great expanse of water, making it look like a bed of diamonds twinkling in the light. He took another sip of coffee as he heard the small town come to life. He was so happy he was back, so happy he was home.

The first time he had stayed in Hasetsu, he had only remained for a couple months. He was such a brash and angry kid then, his only goal was to bring Viktor back to Russia so he could devise the best senior debut anyone had ever seen. At the time, he had been extremely pissed Viktor chose Yuuri over him. But as time went on and he saw their relationship blossom, he knew Viktor made the right decision. He thought Viktor had been an idiot to throw his career away and hop on a plane to coach the Japanese skater. It was what he needed though, needing to be reminded what life was. He needed to experience love. He had found both in Yuuri. Now they were married and had a beautiful baby girl.

He heard the screen slide behind him and the creaking of wood as someone stepped out onto the deck. Shivering as the morning's cool breeze hit him, he smiled when he felt strong arms drape across his chest and warm lips skim over his cheek.

“Morning,” Otabek greeted him, voice gravelly with sleep.

“Morning,” Yuri said, tilting his head back for a proper kiss.

Otabek smiled and pressed his lips against his lover's. Yuri cherished their morning ritual, having missed it so much when they were apart. He half expected to wake any minute, realizing this was just a perfect dream.

“I lost you. Where did you go?” Otabek asked, breaking him from his reverie.

“I think you need to pinch me. This has to be a dream,” Yuri revealed, “But anyway, sleep well?”

“I did until you got up,” Otabek replied, sitting in the chair next to him, “Yuuri called.”

“What does he want?”

“He's bringing Kimi over, said we need a break. He's right though. We've been busy unpacking and setting up the apartment not to mention meetings with Viktor and practicing. Honestly, I don't know how I'm still functioning,” Otabek stated.

“When's he planning to be here?” Yuri asked, taking another sip of coffee.

“An hour or so. Want to hop in the shower with me? Otabek asked, giving him a half-smile while raising a brow, “Save water.”

“Yeah, give me five minutes to finish my coffee. Besides, it's beautiful this morning.”

“I'm going to start a load of laundry,” Otabek said, rising from his chair and bending over to kiss him.

“Hey! Don't forget to switch it to cold water this time. I don't want to turn into a popsicle in the shower,” Yuri yelled, watching Otabek walk back into the house.

Holding the mug with both hands and sipping the cooling liquid, he watched the gulls dance around in the sky. As the beauty of his surroundings enveloped him, he was actually looking forward to the day.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuri was finishing breakfast when he heard a knock at the door. He was in the middle of scrambling eggs, not wanting to leave the stove since it was almost time to put the cheese in. He put the spatula on the spoon rest and flipped the bacon.

“Hey babe, can you get that?” he asked, looking to his boyfriend.

Otabek was leaning over to put dirty silverware in the dishwasher. Grabbing a soap packet from the tub on the counter, he popped it in the dispenser and closed the door. After setting the cycle and turning the appliance on, he stretched before making his way to the door. Yuri smirked when he heard Otabek’s back crack.

“I'm getting to old for this shit,” Otabek muttered, taking several steps out of the kitchen.

“Hey!” Yuri yelled, watching him stop halfway to the door, “Nice ass.”

Otabek smiled slyly and shook his head, going to greet their guests. He was all smiles when he saw Yuuri, patting him on the shoulder and ushering them inside. Yuuri wobbled inside since his daughter was in front of him, holding her father's fingers as she teetered into the living room. Yuri's attention shifted to the living room, brow rising when he saw a faint pink blush on Yuuri's cheeks.

“What the fuck's wrong with you, Katsudon?” he asked as he scraped the eggs into a serving bowl. He turned and put the bowl on the table next to the plate heaping with bacon, pulled the toast out the warmer and quickly buttered the bread.

“I heard you from outside,” Yuuri mumbled, shifting his eyes to the floor.

“You've heard worse,” Yuri said, putting the saucer on the table, disappearing into the pantry and brought the booster seat that Kimi used when she visited into the kitchen.

“Fuck!” the little girl yelled, giggling as she was pleased with the new word she learned.

“Yura!” Otabek said loudly, his head whipped around and saw the sheepish look on Yuri's face. Yuuri knelt in front of the toddler and held her shoulders.

“No, Kimi. Bad,” Yuuri chastised, “Yuri, she's like a parrot now. Can you watch what you say? Please? I really don't want Viktor to have a reason to beat you.”

“Yeah, sorry,” he apologized, “I made breakfast. Have a seat.”

Yuuri thanked both of them and strapped Kimi into the seat before taking the chair next to his daughter. Yuri brought the small plate with cartoon characters from the girl's favorite show and placed it in front of her, Yuuri selecting a piece of bacon and breaking it into tiny pieces. Lifting a spoonful of egg, he held his hand under the utensil and moved it above the girl's plate, and emptying it onto the dish.

“Thanks, guys. I really appreciate breakfast. You didn't have to do this,” Yuuri said, smiling at them.

“Not a big deal. Besides, we like spoiling the midget,” Yuri said, shoving a piece of bacon into his mouth.

“It's still nice. I don't get many meals with adults besides Viktor and my parents,” Yuuri admitted.

Yuri felt bad for him since Yuuri decided to become the primary caregiver of his and Viktor's daughter until she entered school. Even though the two explored the small town often and visited The Ice Castle several times a week, he didn't get much interaction with others.

“Katsudon, how long has it been since you and Viktor have gone out?” Yuri asked, watching him take bites of his meal in between feeding the toddler.

“Um, we went to the grocery store a couple days ago. My sister watched Kimi,” Yuuri said.

“No, like had an actual date?”

“It's been a while. I don't know. Maybe late September?” Yuuri replied, trying to remember.

“Yuuri, that was ten months ago,” Otabek said quietly, “Would you let us watch Kimi for a weekend? You two need a break.”

Yuuri's eyes lit up at the suggestion, the type of person that would never ask anyone to take his daughter so he could spend time with Viktor. He had been craving time alone with his husband for so long, Otabek's offer was a godsend.

“I have to ask Viktor about it, but if you don't mind I'd love to take you up on that. Are you sure you don't just want to watch her for an evening?” he asked, looking between them.

“Weekend, Katsudon, a weekend. Go wild and crazy, ravish each other or whatever you do,” Yuri said, chuckling when he blushed again, “I just don't want to hear details from you or Viktor. Got it?”

Yuuri smiled and nodded once again. They finished their breakfast, chatting about up and coming competitors that were entering the senior division that year. Their biggest threat came from a young American skater. They had watched a video of a program he had posted, amazed when the young man nailed four different of quads.

“He's going to be a force to be reckoned with. That's for sure,” Otabek said, munching on his last piece of bacon.

“Yeah, but I'm still going to demolish him. Dude needs to learn who's king of the division,” Yuri said.

Yuri rose from his chair and took everyone's plates. Turning the water on and letting it warm up, he turned around and leaned against the counter, watching Yuuri try to stifle giggles.

“What?” Yuri asked, narrowing his eyes at him.

“I thought JJ was the king?” he asked.

Otabek burst into laughter. It was no surprise Yuri hated the Canadian. The two men at the table laughed even harder when Kimi joined in their laughter, over-exaggerating quite loudly.

“Die, Katsudon.”

 

* * *

 

 

They went into the living room and talked for a while before Yuri and Otabek had to leave for the rink. Yuuri agreed to walk with them, taking any chance he could get to spend time with his husband. He also enjoyed watching Viktor teach the children's class. More often than not, Viktor's diva attitude would return and he would wow the kids with a program he had performed in the past. Even though he said it was only to inspire his students, everyone knew he was trying to hold onto a piece of his glory days. It didn't bother Yuuri though, knowing Viktor was completely happy with their life together.

“Kitty!” Kimi shrieked, walking away from her father and increasing her speed, falling onto the floor when she reached Yuri's cat.

“Be gentle, Kimi,” Yuuri said.

She didn't listen and pulled at the cat's fur. Yuuri rolled his eyes and sighed, lifting himself off the couch. He crouched in front of Kimi and took her hand, showing her how to pet the cat.

“Easy, Kimi,” he said softly, letting go when he felt the resistance disappear from the toddler's arm. He sat next to her in case he had to intervene again.

“Yuuri?” Otabek asked, watching the little girl.

“Hmm?” he asked.

“You're a great dad. I hope I'm half the father you are someday.”

Yuri's head spun around and he looked at him. They had never discussed the possibility of marriage let alone children. The thought was wonderful yet terrifying at the same time, having barely settled down.

Otabek must have felt Yuri's discomfort as he turned his head and looked at him, smiling softly when their eyes met. He reached over and took Yuri's hand, squeezing gently before rising from the couch.

“We have to leave soon so I'm going to get changed. I have a feeling Viktor's going to grind us into the ground today,” Otabek said, smirking when Yuuri giggled.

He disappeared into the bedroom and shut the door behind him. Yuuri lifted his head and looked at Yuri, smiling softly and grabbed his daughter as she flung herself against him.

“How are you doing, Yuri? You settling in OK?” he asked.

“Yeah, it's just different. When I was here last time you and your family took care of me. All I had to worry about was learning my program. It's strange being on your own in a different country. I know I'll get used to it eventually.”

“How's Otabek handling it?”

“He's doing better than I am. Since he's already lived in three different countries he kind of knows what to expect. He's been helping me with the things that frustrate me,” Yuri said.

“Like what?” Yuuri asked.

“I'm still trying to figure out what everything costs and how to pay for everything. Yen is confusing as hell,” he paused when Yuuri laughed, “And the times that businesses are open. I'm used to the big city where everything is open all day. If I want a candy bar at nine at night, I'm screwed. Found that out the hard way.”

“Yeah, it's not like being in St. Petersburg. You'll get used to it. And if you really crave the city, you can always go to Fukuoka,” Yuuri suggested.

“True. There are more positives though. Every morning I sit on the deck and watch the sun rise. It's beautiful watching the world come to life each day. I love the scenery on the walk to the rink. The trees and flowers are amazing. I missed Yuuko and the triplets also. She's always been like a big sister to me. And the townspeople. It blows me away how they've accepted us so easily.”

“They know who you and Otabek are. They're skating fans, which is my fault. Sorry,” Yuuri said sheepishly.

“Nah, don't worry. I have to tell you something. Listen close because I'm never telling you again,” he waited for Yuuri to nod before continuing, “Even though I was pissed at the time, I'm glad Viktor took off and came here to coach you. He's a flighty idiot but you two were seriously meant to be. I'm glad you decided not to retire.”

“Me too,” Yuuri replied, “I've never been happier. My life is a dream come true. I couldn't have imagined better.”

“I know what you mean,” he said, grinning at Yuuri. He looked to the hallway when he heard a door open, Otabek coming out of the room with his shirt in his hand. He smirked when he saw Yuri's mouth open slightly.

 “All yours,” he said, moving out of the way when Yuri walked past him. Otabek went into the living room, scooping the toddler up and hefting her over his shoulder. He made airplane noises as he moved back and forth back to the couch, smiling when Kimi was reduced to giggles. He lowered her from his shoulder and held her in front of him as he fell onto the couch. Sitting her on his lap, he made silly faces at her while he tickled her sides.

“You'll make a great dad one day,” Yuuri said, catching Otabek's eyes when he looked up. He smiled at Yuuri and then to his boyfriend when he entered the room.

“Everyone ready? I want to get this day of torture over as fast as possible.”

 

* * *

 

 

It was almost dark when they left The Ice Castle. Viktor had put them both through hell that day due to Yuri's smart mouth. When he had greeted his students, Kimi had repeated the word she had learned earlier from Yuri, Viktor's eyes narrowed before quickly turning his head to him.

“I know this was you,” he said loudly, pointing at Yuri.

Viktor looked back at his daughter, watching Yuuri scold her again and telling her that was a bad word. Yuri felt bad when she began to cry.

“Sorry, it won't happen again,” he apologized. He took a step back when Viktor marched to him, leaning over and placing his face inches away from him.

“It better not,” Viktor warned, “You do, I kick your ass. Got it? Ready to work yourself to death today? Call it a reward for expanding Kimi's vocabulary.”

 Yuri rolled his eyes and joined his boyfriend on the ice. Viktor watched them from the sidelines, barking orders at them. He thought it was amusing when his daughter babbled loudly at the two. Yuri tried ignore them both and focus on his program.

One time when he took a water break, he turned and leaned against the rail and watched Otabek, amazed by the power and the passion he put into his routines. He didn't have the talent to put a program together, but with Viktor they had devised one that Otabek had envisioned in his mind's eye. Viktor polished it and performed it for Otabek, critiquing the video Yuuri had made multiple times and going over changes they would like to make. But watching Otabek, Yuri knew it was perfect. Even though the man was fluid, Otabek was not a graceful skater. He was intense. He was raw. He was an absolute pleasure to watch.

Otabek joined him moments later and grabbed his own water bottle, emptying it in several gulps and laid down on the ice, trying to cool his burning body. Yuri chuckled when he looked down at him.

“You would have died under Yakov,” he surmised.

“I'm dying now,” Otabek grumbled, “Why did I come here again?”

“You love me,” Yuri replied, lying down next to him.

“Oh, that's right. How much longer do you think the slave master is going to keep us?” he asked, turning his head to look at his boyfriend. Yuri's blond hair was plastered to his face with sweat and his face was flushed. His breathing had slowed but Otabek could tell he was worn out. They both looked up when a shadow fell over them.

“One more hour,” Viktor said, Yuri sitting up and seeing he had his skates on.

“Are you going to show us how it's done, oh wise one?” Yuri asked, winking at Otabek when he laughed.

“No, we're going to parallel your short programs. Otabek, you can go first. I want to see that famous power of yours,” Viktor said.

Yuri stepped off the ice and watched them match move for move. He was amazed that Viktor had the fervor that Otabek displayed, though he couldn't express it as easily. He clapped when the two finished and glided back onto the ice.

When Viktor counted down, Yuri lost himself in the motions. He had always tried to feel the emotion of his programs and execute it with beauty that rivaled none. He rose above all others, determined to draw the crowd into his performance. This was why he was so admired and was held in such high esteem within the skating community. He knew his years were slowly becoming numbered, wanting to give it his best while he still could.

By the time he was finished, he collapsed on the ice in exhaustion. He gasped for several seconds until his heart slowed down and breathing evened. Viktor was staring at him when he looked up.

“I think we need to modify it,” he said, referring to Yuri's program, “If you're this worn out now what are you going to do at competition?”

“No, I'll work at it. I want this, Viktor,” Yuri demanded.

“Alright. We'll see. I'll give you six weeks. You don't, we're switching it around. Go on, get out of here.”

They quickly changed after deciding to take a shower at home. Grabbing their bags, they headed out of the building and began the short walk to their apartment, Yuri noticing Otabek was oddly silent.

“Everything OK?” he asked, glancing at him.

“Yeah.”

“You sure? You're talking my ear off, you know?” he joked, pleased when Otabek chuckled.

“You know me. Mr. Chatterbox,” he teased back, wrapping an arm around Yuri's shoulders and pulling them side by side, “I just have a lot on my mind.”

“You want to talk about it?” Yuri asked.

Otabek hadn't kept anything from him since they started dating. They had been an open book with each other. He was a little worried about hearing what was bothering him.

“I've been thinking lately. Yuuri drove the point home today,” he said.

“What do you mean?”

“How do you feel about settling down. Really setting roots and staying in one place?” Otabek asked.

Yuri stopped in his tracks and stared at him. The thought crossed his mind and he had many happily ever dreams concerning them, but he never consciously thought about it.

“What?”

“Planning our life together. Getting married. Starting a family. Retiring eventually. We're still going to have times apart during the season and I don't like that. We talked about our future when we came here but it was only short term. I would like us to have a forever goal,” Otabek explained.

“What” he repeated, watching Otabek’s shoulders fall in disappointment.

“Never mind,” Otabek grumbled, turning to walk away, but halting when he felt a hand grab his arm and jerk him back.

“You're serious, aren't you?” Yuri asked, searching his eyes.

“Dead.”

“You want this with me?” Yuri asked, Otabek smiling softly when he saw the vulnerability on Yuri's face.

“Yeah, I do. I meant it. I want a future with you. Why else would I move halfway around the world with you?” he asked, smirking at him.

“Can we take it step by step? I still have goals I want to accomplish,” he said, continuing when he saw Otabek's disappointed look, “Wait. That came out wrong. I do want to be with you and it would be awesome if it wound up being forever. Getting married to my best friend sounds like the greatest thing in the world. Can we have time just for us before we decide to start a family? I know I'm not ready and have to mature more. I'm not daddy material at the moment.”

“Yuri, it's not like I'm asking for everything tomorrow,” Otabek reassured him, “It's going to take time. Everything worthwhile does. Just think about it, OK?”

“Yeah, but I think you already know my answer,” Yuri replied, grinning at him.

“Is this a proposal?” Otabek asked, winking at Yuri.

“Fuck no! You're the one that's going to be proposing.”

“You're younger than I am,” Otabek countered, “Getting up and down is beginning to get painful.”

“Suck it up, buttercup. I'm not fucking proposing. That's your job,” Yuri said, moving closer to him and pressing against him.

“Alright,” Otabek said, “But you better not teach our kids how to talk. Sailors will be running away from them before they turn one.”

Otabek lowered his head and brushed his lips against Yuri's softly. He groaned when Yuri wound his arms around his neck and kissed him, turning his head to deepen it. He grabbed Yuri's hips and held on, trying desperately to meld their bodies together, stiffening when he heard someone yell from across the street.

“Hey! Rent a room!”

Yuri pulled back and scowled, jerking his head towards the sound and saw Viktor grinning at them. Viktor waved happily, laughing when Yuri gave him the middle finger.

“Fuck off, old man! Don't you have a bedtime story to read or something?”

“See you tomorrow, Yurio. Love you!” Viktor waved, walking down the sidewalk and turning the corner onto the street he lived on.

“Die!” Yuri yelled loudly, sure he could hear him.

Otabek chuckled at the exchange between them. Viktor loved teasing Yuri, it was the way he showed he cared about him. Though he wouldn't admit it, Viktor meant as much to Yuri. he had told him before he didn't know what he would do without Viktor. He was a lifeline, especially since his beloved grandfather passed away two years earlier.

Yuri clutched Otabek's hand and resumed walking down the walkway. He stared out at the sea, looking as the twinkle of the city lights reflect off the water, sighing deeply as a thought he had time and again assaulted him.

“Hey Beka?” he asked.

“Hmm?”

“Do you think we'll ever have what Viktor and Katsudon have?” Yuri asked, looking at him.

“No,” Otabek said, grinding to a halt when Yuri stopped suddenly. He looked at the sadness in Yuri's eyes, knowing he was shocked by his answer. Otabek closed the distance between them and lifted his chin with two fingers.

“I know we'll have better,” he whispered before capturing Yuri's lips with his own.


	5. Practice Over Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri realizes his fears while watching Viktor's and Yuuri's daughter along with Otabek, causing him to second guess his new reality and future decisions.
> 
>    
> “What did she want?”
> 
> “She wanted to tell me how beautiful our daughter was,” he teased, grinning when Otabek laughed.
> 
> “That will be us eventually. Someone will gush over our child,” Otabek said, glancing at him.
> 
>  The uneasy feeling returned with a vengeance and Yuri finally realized what it was: fear. He wasn't a good uncle, so how could he be a good father? Half the time he felt like the worst boyfriend on earth. On the rare occasions Otabek became clingy, Yuri generally pushed him away. He loved Otabek with all this heart, but was afraid to give him everything he had. He thought about it as the three walked to the duck pond on the edge of the square. When the bank of the small body of water came into view, the epiphany hit him like a ton of bricks.
> 
> _I'm afraid of failure._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 - Practice Over Fear
> 
> Yesterday was Day 5 of Otayuri Week. The prompt was Fear/Encouragement. I chose to blend both of them since I love to do this so much. I know I'm a day late since life happened, but I want to finish this story. The next chapter will be the last.
> 
> This chapter details the fears and doubts Yuri has regarding his new life and possibilities in the future. He gets hit hard with reality when Viktor's and Yuuri's daughter spends the weekend with Otabek and himself. When they threaten to overwhelm him. He finds support in the most unlikely of people.
> 
> There aren't really any notes for this. I realize that 'Tosa' isn't correct Japanese for father, but Kimi is under two. Toddlers don't have a good grasp on correct pronunciation so of course she's going to slaughter it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading 'Practice Over Fear'.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.  


You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](http://twitter.com/paxohana). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress, if you have an idea, or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you

 

“Bye, baby girl. See you on Sunday,” Yuuri said, kissing his daughter goodbye, “I'll miss you tons.”

This was the first time he was leaving his daughter in the care of anyone besides Viktor or his family. He knew Otabek and Yuri would do a fantastic job with her, but his overprotective side was shining through. He clutched Kimi to his chest tightly, breathing in the faint smell of baby shampoo.

“It's time to go, love,” Viktor said softly, placing a hand on his husband's lower back, Yuuri handed Kimi over to Otabek. The girl giggled and raised her arms, slapping her hands on his head and pulled on his ever-growing hair.

“Chill, midget,” Otabek teased, “Your messing with the do.”

“Go on, Kimi. Get rid of that awful man bun!” Yuri yelled as he entered the living room, goading the toddler.

He smiled when Kimi leaned toward him, Otabek putting a hand under her armpit quickly so she wouldn't tumble to the ground. Yuri clapped his hands and held his arms out for Kimi, taking her when she whined.

“See, she likes me better,” Yuri teased him, chuckling when Otabek slapped him on the ass on his way to the kitchen. Otabek wanted to put the girl's juice and snacks in the fridge before they became warm.

“Cute,” Viktor said, chuckling, “Here's the number of the hotel we're staying at if you can't get through on our phones. We're going to be quite busy.”  
  
“I really don't want to know the shi...” Yuri paused when Viktor narrowed his eyes, “Stuff, yeah, stuff you idiots will be up to. I'm sure everything will be fine. It's not like she hasn't hung out with us before.”

“It's a little different this time,” Yuuri said, face full of worry, “You can't send her home in a few hours. Please call if something goes wrong or you can't handle it. We can be back in a dash.”

“You're going to be two hours away, lamebrain. I wouldn't call that a dash,” Yuri said.

“Just call. Or call my mom. She'll know what to do,” Yuuri suggested.

“She'll be fine, daddies,” Otabek reassured, “We've got a busy weekend planned. She's not going to have time to get into trouble. Now go. Have fun.”

Yuuri gave Kimi one last kiss and stood by the door to wait for his husband. Viktor took his daughter in his arms and hugged her, closing his eyes and holding her head against his shoulders.

“Be good, darling,” he said softly, holding up a hand and grinning when she clapped her small hand against his several times. He kissed her forehead once more before handing her back to Yuri.

“Have fun, be good, stay out of trouble, don't do anything stupid and all that crap,” Yuri reminded them, shoving them out the door.

“She better not be cursing every other word when we get back, Yuri. I swear I'll pound you into the ground,” Viktor warned, helping Yuuri into the car before walked around to the driver's side. He waved and climbed in, starting the engine.

“Tosa?” the toddler squeaked.

Yuri bounced her gently and lifted her hand to wave goodbye to her fathers. He watched Yuuri touch the window with one of his slender hands, silently saying goodbye to his daughter.

“Tosa,” she said louder, squirming in his arms.

“It's OK, Kimi,” Yuri said, swaying slightly as he bounced her, “We're going to have fun.”

“Tosa,” she said again, her lower lip beginning to quiver and tears pool in her large brown eyes.

“Let's go inside,” Yuri said, walking back into the apartment and closing the door behind him.

Kimi burst into tears, wailing loudly. He put her on the floor when she squirmed so much he almost dropped her. She ran to the door and placed her hands on it.

“Tosa!” she whined between sobs, “Papi!”

Yuri sat on the floor behind her and watched her, his heart going out to her. Although she was used to Viktor being gone for days at a time due to the competition schedule, she rarely left Yuuri. The two shared a special bond. She was devastated and too young to understand he would be back in a couple days. Yuri finally understood what Yuuri was talking about when he tried to explain separation anxiety.

Otabek came over and scooped Kimi into his arms, shushing her as he held her against him. He smoothed back her hair and whispered into her ear. Wails turned into hiccups and she rubbed her eyes before staring at him. Otabek gave her a crooked smile and touched his forehead against hers, Kimi returning with a weak smile of her own.

“Want to go find the kitty?” he asked. She dipped her head and tried to put a finger in his mouth. He shook his head away and turned, disappearing down the hallway.

 

“Well, this is already going fucking perfect,” Yuri grumbled, flopping onto the carpet.

 

* * *

 

They spent the afternoon at Hasetsu Town Square. Kimi waddled through the splash pad, giggling when she fell among the mist. She blinked her eyes quickly, trying to avoid the water before she hefted herself back up. Otabek eventually joined her and held her tiny hands, walking backwards into the spray.

Yuri grinned as he watched the two dance to a secret tune only they could hear, but frowning when he felt a twist in his stomach. Meeting Kimi on her level came so naturally to Otabek. Why did he have a difficult time with it? He didn't understand. He loved Kimi more than life itself but he didn't have the knack of interacting with her like his boyfriend did.

He watched Otabek swing Kimi into the air, the little girl erupting with belly giggles. They walked towards the bench he was sitting on and stood in front of him. Otabek was grinning mischievously at him.

“Whatever you're thinking, no,” he warned.

“Shake your head, Kimi!” Otabek yelled, joining her in spraying water all over Yuri. He lifted the towel he was holding and put it in front of him, lowering it when he heard Otabek's deep laughter.

“Pansy,” he said, bending over to kiss Yuri. Kimi shoved his head out of the way, pouting her lips so Yuri would kiss her as well.

“Mwuah!” Yuri exclaimed dramatically as he loudly kissed her, smiling when the toddler giggled once again. Listening to her laugh was the best music he had ever heard.

“Ready for the duck pond?” Otabek asked, tickling Kimi's sides.

“Yep,” Yuri said, standing and putting the bag back into the basket below the stroller.

Otabek had grabbed a change of clothes and diaper for the girl and made his way to the bathroom to dress her. Yuri watched the sway of Otabek's backside until he disappeared into the building.

_An ass like that should be declared illegal._

“Your daughter is beautiful,” a feminine voice said, breaking him from his musings.

“Oh, she's not my daughter. She's my niece,” Yuri explained.

“Well, she certainly is cute,” the woman said, giving him a sweet smile, “Does she take after her mother or father?”

“I have no clue,” he said, chuckling when a look of horror flooded through the woman, “She's adopted.”

“Ahh,” she said, “She's a lucky little girl. I respect couples who open their home to a child that isn't biologically theirs.”

“Yeah, it's pretty awesome,” he agreed, looking over his shoulder when he felt soft tapping.

“Ready?” Otabek asked.

“Yep,” he replied and said goodbye to the woman.

“What did she want?”

“She wanted to tell me how beautiful our daughter was,” Yuri teased, grinning when he laughed.

“That will be us eventually. Someone will gush over our child,” Otabek said, glancing at him.

The uneasy feeling returned with a vengeance and Yuri finally realized what it was: fear. He wasn't a good uncle, so how could he be a good father? Half the time he felt like the worst boyfriend on earth. On the rare occasions Otabek became clingy, Yuri generally pushed him away. He loved Otabek with all this heart, but was afraid to give it everything he had. He thought about it as the three walked to the duck pond on the edge of the square. When the bank of the small body of water came into view, the epiphany hit him like a ton of bricks.

_I'm afraid of failure._

For most of his life all he knew was skating so he focused on his career, becoming the best in the world. Over the years, he had perfected his style, being compared to the rarest kind of beauty by many. He continuously challenged himself by increasing the difficulties of his routines. He had become so used to coming out on top that he demanded perfection from everything he did.

Domestic life had proved him otherwise.

Though he had gotten better about it with Otabek's help, it was still frustrating as hell. The one and only time he attempted to do the laundry he had overfilled the soap dispenser. He still remembered Otabek's yell, Yuri running into the kitchen as a wave of suds surged into the room from the laundry area, wicing when Otabek whirled around to face him. Yuri spent the next hour and a half mopping the mess.

Grocery shopping was beyond him. He didn't know how to plan meals or make a list. He thought one grabbed whatever they were in the mood for at the time. The first time he returned from the store on a solo trip, he could tell Otabek was not happy as he unpacked the bags.

“Yura, what is this?” he asked, gesturing to the items he bought.

“Food,” Yuri replied.

“And what am I going to make with a can of tuna and toaster pastries? Or pita bread?” Otabek grouched, “Yura, did you make a list?”

“A what?”

“A list? Have you ever seen the piece of paper I have when we go shopping?” he asked.

“Um, would you be upset if I said not really?”

Otabek put a hand on his forehead and sighed deeply, disappearin from the kitchen within seconds. Yuri fell into a chair, feeling like a complete idiot. He was startled when something fell onto the floor. Scooting the chair around, he saw Otabek putting his shoes on.

“Come on. We're going back to the store. You need a lesson on meal planning and selecting complimentary ingredients,” Otabek declared, “And don't scrape the chair on the tile. It leaves marks that are impossible to get out.”

Yuri's shoulders slumped as he waited for his boyfriend to finish scanning the contents of the fridge, having the same thought that had been plaguing him since they moved to Japan.

_I suck at this new life._

 

* * *

 

When they returned to the apartment it was almost dark. Yuri was exhausted. They had stopped at a nearby family-owned hibachi restaurant. Yuri offered the girl food off his plate; a small pile of rice here, carrots there. When he picked a piece of chicken up with his chopsticks, Otabek grabbed his arm.

“Cut it up first,” he advised, “She'll choke on that.”

Yuri looked down at the meat and then at the toddler. Kimi was making a mess of her rice as she shoveled it into her mouth, several grains plastered to her cheeks. Otabek lifted a fork from his napkin and dug the utensil into the pile of rice before Kimi, opening his mouth and making airplane noises as he twisted the fork through the air before landing in her mouth. She hummed in amusement and pounded her hands on the surface of the table. Yuri finished cutting the chicken into tiny squares and put them on Kimi's plate, watching Otabek continue to feed their tiny charge.

_How in the hell do you know how to do this?_

Otabek asked Yuri to get Kimi ready for a bath since she was grimy from the splash pad and being outside all day. Yuri talked softly to Kimi as he undressed her, smiling when she cooed back. It reminded him of when he would spend time with her when she was a baby. He shivered when he felt warm lips drop small kisses along the slope of his shoulder.

“I've been wanting to do that all day,” Otabek murmured.

“Why didn't you?”

“We've been a little busy,” he answered, snaking his arms around Yuri's waist and squeezing gently. He rested his chin on Yuri's shoulder and made a silly face at Kimi, grinning when she laughed. Otabek unwound his arms from Yuri, lifting Kimi from the bed and into his arms.

“You should come join us,” Otabek suggested, kissing Yuri before he headed into the bathroom.

When Yuri went into the bathroom, they were playing with her rubber duckies. Yuri sat on the toilet and watched their interaction, envious of Otabek. He seemed to know exactly what to do and how to act around the young girl. Yuri wondered if he would ever match Otabek's comfort level when it came to children.

“Hey,” Otabek said softly, lifting Yuri's chin, “What's got you so down?”

“Nothing,” he answered, “Just tired. Can I read her bedtime story?”

“I think that's a wonderful idea,” he agreed, kissing Yuri before turning his attention back to Kimi.

Declaring her squeaky clean, Otabek lifted Kimi from the bathtub and wrapped her in a towel before handing her over to Yuri. Yuri took her into their bedroom and placed her on the bed.

“Midget, am I an OK uncle?” he asked as he put her diaper on, Kimi babbling nonsense in response.

“I mean, I know I'm not the smartest guy but I'm trying really hard. I just feel like it's never enough. I'm used to being the best at what I do. I'm failing miserably here, Kimi,” he admitted.

The little girl just blinked as she listened to him talk.

“How was I supposed to know to cut your food up? You have teeth, don't you?” he asked, sticking his tongue out and pleased when she gave him her usual bright smile.

“At least I can still make you smile. Midget, do you think I'll ever be ready to be a dad? Uncle Otabek has his heart set on it. I'm so afraid I'll crash and burn.”

Once he tugged the shirt over Kimi's head and snapped it to her pajama pants, he clutched her hands and pulled her to sitting position. He embraced Kimi and held her against him, listening to her hum quietly.

“I'm so afraid of failing. I'm so frightened that I can't be what Beka wants me to be and he'll leave. I don't want him to leave me, Kimi,” Yuri said quietly.

He didn't notice the figure standing in the dark of the doorway, listening to his boyfriend's confession to the little girl.

 

* * *

 

Expecting to hear incoherent babbling when he woke up, Yuri was surprised to hear quiet mewling. He threw an arm over his eyes and took a deep breath. When he heard a new high-pitched whine, he shot up and off the bed. He leaned over the pack-n-play, eyes widening when he saw the little girl.

Kimi's cheeks were flushed a deep pink and wisps of hair were clinging to her forehead, watching him with dull eyes. Yuri reached down for her, gently lifting her out of the makeshift bed. When he held her against him he could feel the heat radiating from her body. Yuri moved her back slightly and pressed a hand to her forehead. The little girl was burning up and he could feel a thin sheen of sweat glazing her skin.

He eased onto the bed and set her on the mattress in between him and his boyfriend. Leaning over her, he shook Otabek's shoulder.

“Beka,” Yuri said.

“Hmm?”

“I need you to wake up,” he said urgently.

“Mmm-hmm,” Otabek replied, not rousing.

Yuri waited a minute before shaking him again, harder this time.

“Beka, get up. Kimi's burning up.”

This woke him, Otabek rolling over and looking at Kimi, placing a hand on her small belly. She turned her head to stare at Otabek, beginning to whimper.

“Oh, sweetheart, not feeling good?” Otabek asked softly, rubbing the girl's stomach. He smiled sadly at her when she whined again.

“Tosa,” she cried weakly.

Her chest began to heave and seconds later liquid bubbled from her mouth. Otabek quickly turned the toddler on her side and listened to her choke as she vomited onto the mattress. Yuri sat up and scooted away from the puddle seeping into the bed.

“I think it's time to call daddy. What do you think, Kimi?” Otabek asked, taking his tank top off and wiping the girl's face, “I'm going to clean her up in the bathtub and hopefully bring her fever down. Can you call Viktor and Yuuri? Their weekend just got cut short.”

Otabek removed the soiled clothes from Kimi and took her into the bathroom to fill the tub with cool water, feeling so bad for her. Kimi was lying limply against him, not trying to wiggle away like she usually did. When a few inches of water covered the bottom of the bathtub, he lowered her inside. Once her body hit the water, she cried in earnest and raised her arms, wanting out.

“Let's get cleaned up first, sweetheart,” he said, “Then you can get out. I bet it doesn't feel good at all.”

He washed Kimi down as fast as he could and covered her in a towel when he removed her from the tub. When he went into the bedroom Yuri was pacing the room, his phone against his ear. Otabek placed Kimi on the bed and dressed her in the pajamas Yuri had laid out for her, smiling at his boyfriend when Yuri looked his way. Yuri suddenly stopped pacing and opened his mouth to speak.

“You finally answered your fucking phone,” he growled.

“ _I hope Kimi's not around,”_  Viktor answered back in greeting.

“You guys need to come home. Kimi's on fire and is throwing up. She wants Yuuri,” he explained.

_“Do you have a thermometer?”_ Viktor asked, Yuri hearing the other man talking quietly in the background. Viktor must have covered the phone as static sounded over the receiver and his voice was muffled.

“Yeah. Do I stick it under her tongue?”

_“I'm going to let you speak with Yuuri. He knows how to handle this better than I do,”_ Viktor said, handing the phone over to his husband.

_“Hey Yuri,”_ Yuuri said, worry tinging his voice, _“Viktor told me a little of what's going on. How does she look?”_

“She's really pink and she's sweaty. Beka just gave her a bath and they’re lying down on the couch. She puked all over my bed, Yuuri,” he explained.

_“I'm sorry. I'll help you clean it up when we get there.”_

“I'm not worried about that right now. I just want her to feel better. She's calling for you, Yuuri,” he told him, “Do you want to talk to her?”

_“No, it'll just make her more upset. Let us pack up real quick and we'll be on the road. We'll be there in a little over an hour and a half,”_ Yuuri said, _“I'm going to call my mom and have her come over. I don't think she's very sick but just enough to be miserable. When you get a chance, put the thermometer under her armpit and take her temperature. Let my mom know what it is when she gets there.”_

“OK,” Yuri said, “See you in a bit.”

 

* * *

 

Yuuri's mother must have dropped everything as she arrived at the apartment less than fifteen minutes later. Hiroko took one look at her granddaughter and gave the girl a sad smile.

“Is my baby girl feeling bad?” she asked, holding her hands out for the girl. Otabek handed her over and motioned to the couch. She sat down and leaned against the back of the couch, letting Kimi rest against her chest and rubbing her back gently.

“What's her temp?” she asked.

“100.6,” Yuri said, bringing a cool washcloth from the kitchen. Hiroko thanked him and placed it on the back of Kimi’s neck.

“Not too high,” she said, running her hands through Kimi's hair when she shifted.

“Tosa,” Kimi whined.

“He'll be here soon, Baby Girl.”

They took turns holding Kimi since she couldn't get comfortable. She took brief naps against Otabek's chest before wanting to walk the floor with Yuri. Kimi especially loved having her back rubbed by her grandmother. Yuri was walking through the apartment with her when he heard a sharp knock at the door. Otabek rose from his chair and let the newcomers in, Kimi whimpering when they walked into the living room.

“Tosa,” she cried, leaning and reaching for her father.

“It's OK, Baby Girl,” Yuuri said, taking his daughter from Yuri. He smoothed her hair back and kissed her forehead. Viktor pulled a box from his jacket pocket and handed it to Yuuri.

“Sorry we're late,” Viktor explained, “Yuuri wanted to stop at the store and get her some acetaminophen.”

Yuuri sat on the couch next to his mother and opened the box with one hand. He handed the bottle to Hiroko and she peeled the protective film off, asking him the dosage he needed. She measured the medication out after her son told her and handed the dropper to him.

“Open wide, Kimi,” Yuuri said softly, the toddler burying her face in his chest. He leaned back and gently pushed down on her chin with his hand, squirting the liquid in his daughter's mouth. He held her close and kissed her forehead again when she began to cry.

Yuri had had enough. He excused himself and went out to the back deck, slamming the door behind him. Viktor flinched and looked at Otabek questioningly, watching him jerk his head to the hallway and walking towards it, Viktor following him.

“What's wrong with him?” he asked.

“I need to ask you a favor, Viktor,” Otabek said.

“Sure, man. What's up?”

“Can you talk with him? He's doubting himself big time. You've known him a lot longer than I have and have gone through the same thing he has.”

“Let me check with Yuuri, but I don't see it being a problem,” Viktor answered.

They went back into the living room, Viktor asking his husband if they could stay a few minutes longer. Yuuri agreed once he heard the reason, wishing Viktor luck.

 

* * *

 

 

He frowned when he heard the door slide open behind him. He didn't look to see who it was, knowing he'd find out soon enough. The wooden planks creaked under the weight of approaching footsteps, glancing out of the corner of his eye when he saw a familiar figure sit in the chair next to him.

“Pretty day, isn't it?” Viktor asked.

“Hnn.”

“Thanks for keeping an eye on Kimi.”

“Sorry we had to cut your weekend short,” Yuri admitted.

“That's part of being a parent. Plans change. Kids come first,” Viktor explained.

“Viktor?”

“Hmm?”

“How do you always know what to do?” Yuri asked, looking at him.

“She's been in our lives for a while, Yuri. We've learned how to handle different situations accordingly. I'm not as good with her as Yuuri is, but I love her so much. I'd do anything to make her life happy,” Viktor replied, smiling whimsically.

“I'm not just talking about her,” Yuri responded, “How did you get to where you are now? Figuring out what you needed to succeed in this life? How to pay all your bills on time? The bus schedule and which lines go where? What days the stores are closed? Hell, even when to avoid the main bridge when they let the boats pass through? I can't adjust to it, Viktor. I can't even wash a fucking load of laundry.”

“It takes time,” Viktor said, “I was lost when I first came here also. Yakov sheltered us from the world. We're great figure skaters but horrible adults. I learned responsibility the hard way, but I was lucky Yuuri was there to help me. I still mess up at times and that's OK. As long as I learn from my mistakes it's worth it. You've only been at it for two months, Yuri. Give it time. Keep trying. Let Otabek help you. And let your pride go. Life doesn't run on perfection. You can't control it like you can your skating career.”

Yuri looked out over the harbor as he let the man's words sink in. It was comforting to know Viktor had gone through the same thing he had. What he said made sense. Yuri was so used to manipulating his situation and achieving immediate results. He couldn't do that now and it was frustrating beyond belief.

“Beka wants a family,” Yuri stated.

“How do you feel about it?” Viktor asked.

“I'm terrified,” he admitted softly.

“So was I at first, but I knew it was something I ultimately wanted,” Viktor confessed.

“I'm not going to be a good father, Viktor,” Yuri said, looking at him once again.

“Why do you think that?”

“I don't know what I'm doing. I'm not as good with kids as Beka is. You should have seen him with Kimi. He's a natural, Viktor. I don't think I'll ever been that good,” he said, unsure of himself.

“Yuri, parenting doesn't come with an instruction manual. It's trial and error. We made so many mistakes in the beginning it's not even funny. Sometimes I wonder how she's still alive,” Viktor mused, chuckling, “The secret is to let those close to you help. Yuuri's parents and Yuuko were and still are a huge help. They've been through it so their advice is pearls of wisdom. And when you decide to start your family, you know Yuuri and I will be there to help you.”

“Do you think I'll be a good dad?”

“When you're ready, I know you'll be a great father,” Viktor said, smiling when Yuri looked at him, “Come on. I've got a sick little one to get home.”

They rose from their chairs, Viktor draping his arm around Yuri's shoulder and going back in the apartment.

_Patience, Yuri. You've got this._

 

* * *

 

 

It had been a long day. After Kimi had gone home, they cleaned the bedroom up. Yuri soaked up as much of the wet spot on the mattress he could and sprayed it with fabric freshener. Once it was drenched with the solution, Otabek helped him flip the mattress. Otabek put the bedclothes in the washer and started the load while Yuri collapsed the pack-n-play, putting it in the closet when it was secured. They both tidied the apartment and fell onto the couch in exhaustion. When Otabek suggested they order dinner from the local Turkish restaurant, Yuri jumped all over it. When the food was delivered, they ate, took a quick shower together and retired for the night.

Otabek was running his fingers through Yuri's hair, enjoying the weight of his head on his chest. Yuri’s arm was draped over Otabek's body and rested on his hip. Yuri's silence hinted at preoccupation, Otabek almost certain he knew what it was.

“I'm not going to leave you, Yuri,” he said softly, feeling Yuri stiffen in his arms.

“What?”

“I heard you talking to Kimi last night,” Otabek confessed, looking at him when he propped himself up.

“You weren't supposed to hear that,” Yuri whispered. Otabek had never seen him look more vulnerable in his life.

“I'm glad I did.”

“I feel better after talking to Viktor. He helped me realize I don't have to figure everything out at once. I also need to let go of this ideal of perfection I'm holding onto. It doesn't work in the real world,” Yuri explained.

“No, it doesn't. You'll be happier in the long run without it,” Otabek agreed.

“What if I decide that I don't think I'll ever be ready to have a family. I know you want children.”

“I want  _us_ to want it, Yura. If you think it's not for you, I'm OK with that. You're the love of my life. Even though we agreed to compromise and work on our goals together, since it's this important I'll respect your decisions and wishes,” Otabek explained, “You are in my life now. A child isn't. I choose you first.”

Yuri felt the love he felt for Otabek threatening to burst out of him. This was the reassurance he needed, knowing he could do anything with Otabek at his side. Knowing he wouldn't leave him due to his doubts was a tremendous relief.

“I'm so glad you kissed me that night in the alley,” Yuri admitted, “It was the best thing that ever happened to me. You've helped me become the man I never thought I could be.”

 You've done the same thing for me, Yura. I feel complete when I'm with you. I love you,” Otabek said before kissing him passionately.

“You don't know what a relief it is knowing you aren't going anywhere,” Yuri admitted, “I've been so scared about that lately.”

“I'm in it for the long haul, Yuri. I love you. I'm sticking with you, even if it stays the two of us.”

“I love you too, Beka.”

_I still need practice to overcome my fears, but I can give my all to you now. I love you, Beka._

_Forever._


	6. Better in Pairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their pair routine at the World Championship exhibition, Otabek and Yuri explore life together with it culminating in the ultimate decision.
> 
>    
> They took several bows, facing every direction of the arena so spectators could snap pictures. The flashes of light were blinding, causing Otabek's vision to fill with dark spots.
> 
> Once the standing ovation ended, Yuri turned to head toward the opening of the rail. Otabek reached out quickly and grabbed his arm, helping him balance before he fell. Yuri frowned and tilted his head, wondering what Otabek was doing.
> 
> “We're done, right? What else is there to do?” Yuri asked.
> 
> “Not quite,” Otabek said, reaching into the inner pocket of his costume jacket. He felt the cool metal within and pulled it out, falling to a knee in front Yuri and holding the ring out for him to see. He grinned when Yuri's eyes widened and mouth dropped. Yuri was frozen in place.
> 
> “You said I had to be the one to propose,” Otabek reminded Yuri, smiling softly at him, “I want to be a pair with you in everything we do in life. Marry me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 - Better in Pairs
> 
> Day 6 of Otayuri Week is the last day I had planned on participating. The prompts for today was pairs skating or rivalry. I chose pairs skating but went beyond. It turned into a pair throughout life adventure. 
> 
> This is the last chapter of this story. While I feel it's bittersweet, I think it's a beautiful end. I'm not going to say much here as what I need to mention is a spoiler (huge spoiler!!).
> 
> Those of you that read _Met by Accident_ know I like to do feels chapters. This is one. Your excerpt is VERY vague but enough to hook you into the chapter. 
> 
> I want to dedicate this chapter to someone I've come to enjoy. She's followed this story diligently and absolutely loves the idea of Otayuri. I think she's enjoyed _First Time for Everything_. So W_o_l_f_f, this one's for you :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy 'Better in Pairs'.

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.    
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.  


 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](http://twitter.com/paxohana). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress, if you have an idea, or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

 

He glided over to the end of the rink and took his position about a foot away from the rail. His heart leaped within his chest when he saw a familiar figure take their place on the opposite end of the ice, lowering their head and holding arms out along the sides of their body. He smiled and looked down at the ice, putting one foot in front of the other and mimicking the other skater's pose.

_Skating together for the first time ever in the final exhibition performance, gold medalist Yuri Plisetsky and silver medalist Otabek Altin._

He counted as the flutes and violins danced around each other, sliding forward on the five count. He hugged the rail as he played the routine through his head, creating small circles every four seconds until he became parallel to the center of the rink. He held his arms out to his sides and dashed to the middle, to his partner. When he was feet away, he brought his arms in front of him as gracefully as he could. When they met, he placed his hands on his partner's waist and smiled when Yuri brought his hands to cup his face, pressing as close against him as he could.

“Beka,” Yuri breathed, barely audible above the plucking strings of the harp and mellow tones of cellos. He brushed his lips across Yuri's as they spun in a circle, jerking their bodies to complete the final arc before breaking apart. They held their gaze as they moved away from each other, an arm outstretched and fingers touching until the last possible moment. He crossed to the other side of the rink and drifted along the edge Yuri had come from.

Otabek raced to the point Yuri had started from, pivoting his body when he reached it. He lifted a leg and leaned over, his chest touching the raised limb. He shifted his balance to center himself and increase the speed of the spin, stepping out of it into landing position when he hit the ten count. He glided backwards across the ice to the center once more, turning around to face forward as he approached the middle, waiting for Yuri to lift a leg behind him and hold his skate. When Yuri achieved the position and drifted towards him, he lowered to one knee and slid along the ice as he approached Yuri.

Just as they were about to pass each other, Otabek put both of his hands together and took Yuri's free hand in his own. He rose to his feet slowly, moving to his left when he was upright and never letting go of his partner. Yuri lowered his leg and moved away from Otabek, his arm outstretched until they were several feet apart. They side-skated in a circle across from each other for a couple rotations, turning the third into a forward spread eagle. When they had almost completed the rotation, they reached out and gently entwined their fingers through the other’s, using the leverage to bring themselves together once more.

Creating lazy circles together, they flitted across the length of the arena. Otabek had never been happier in his life. The man he loved was in his arms, grinning at him as they performed together. The sparkle in Yuri's emerald eyes was contagious, creating an overwhelming rush of vivacity within him. Even though they practiced this at The Ice Castle for months, skating in front of the world, showing everyone the love they had for each other was positively euphoric.

They reached their first drag point moments later. Otabek wrapped an arm around Yuri, supporting him as Yuri rested an arm on his shoulder and leaned back. Otabek shifted his body forward and held onto Yuri's free hand as he lowered him along the ice, smirking when Yuri's ponytail grazed the ice. Otabek tightened his grip on Yuri’s waist and helped him up.

He held onto Yuri's waist and pulled him closer. Yuri placed his hands on his shoulders and nodded to him, Otabek shifting his hands to Yuri's hips and lifting him off the ice, smiling when his eyes caught Yuri's. He spun them around several times before he helped Yuri back to the ground slowly, enjoying the feeling of his body slide down his own.

They continued this display of pure magical love the entire program, relishing in the constant contact and soft touches. When Otabek heard the harmonizing of the women's voices he knew the performance was almost over. He brought Yuri closer to him and held their hands in between their bodies. He waited for Yuri to nod before tugging sharply on their joined hands. Yuri spun out quickly, stepping out to increase his speed and jump. After completing four rotations, he landed with his arms held out and a leg behind him. Yuri slowed to a stop and held his hands against his chest as he stared at his partner. He waited for Otabek to drop to one knee and outstretch his arms, begging for Yuri to come to him. Yuri dashed to him on his toe picks, exaggerating his movements as he ran to him. He pressed Otabek's head against his abdomen and closed his eyes as he tilted his head, smiling when he felt one of Otabek's arms wrap around his waist and the other creep along his back.

Yuri urged Otabek to his feet, trailing a finger down his chest when he was standing. They skated small arcs along the ice, back and forth as they became lost in each other. Spinning around slowly, they each raised an arm and clasped their hands together. Otabek lowered his head and pressed closer to Yuri, both coming to a stop right before kissing.

When the music ended, thunderous applause echoed through the arena. Otabek hadn't let go of Yuri. He wanted to stay this close to him for so long, wanting to hold onto this feeling forever. They shared their intense passion for the sport and each other to the world. There was only one thing that could top it.

“Hey, my back's starting to hurt,” Yuri said, tapping the arm around his waist.

He smirked at Yuri before kissing him quickly and helping him up. They took several bows, facing every direction of the arena so spectators could snap pictures. The flashes of light were blinding, causing Otabek's vision to fill with dark spots.

Once the standing ovation ended, Yuri turned to head toward the opening of the rail. Otabek reached out quickly and grabbed his arm, helping him balance before he fell. Yuri frowned and tilted his head, wondering what he was doing.

“We're done, right? What else is there to do?” Yuri asked.

“Not quite,” Otabek said, reaching into the inner pocket of his costume jacket. He felt the cool metal within and pulled it out, falling to a knee in front of Yuri and holding the ring out for him to see. He grinned when Yuri's eyes widened and mouth dropped. Yuri was frozen in place.

“You said I had to be the one to propose,” Otabek reminded him, smiling softly, “I want to be a pair with you in everything we do in life. Marry me.”

He chuckled when Yuri just stared at him. He waved a hand in front of Yuri's face and tossed his head back to laugh when he didn't react. Otabek looked to the side of the rink and saw their coach. Viktor was shaking his head, hand pressed against his forehead. Otabek told Viktor he was going to propose as soon as their program was completed.

“Yura?”

Yuri blinked and looked around, then back to Otabek kneeling in front of him. His mouth dropped once again before he could speak.

“You're serious? This isn't a dream?” Yuri shouted above the roar of the crowd.

Otabek grinned at him and shook his head. Yuri's hands shot up to cover his mouth and tears began to fill his eyes. He nodded once, grabbing Otabek's hands and nodding once again. Yuri pulled on him so much Otabek dropped the ring.

He fell to the ice and helped his now fiancé find it. They patted the ice around them until Yuri saw the sparkle out of the corner of his eye. He picked the ring off the ground and handed it back to Otabek, feeling tears stream down his cheeks when Otabek slid it onto his finger. Yuri lifted his hand to stare at the ring, laughing through happy sobs. He grabbed Otabek's head and pulled it closer to his, crashing their mouths together in a kiss that promised forever. When they finally pulled apart, Yuri was breathless. Otabek helped him to his feet and kissed him once more.

“I think we have a wedding to plan,” Otabek said, jerking his head to the exit.

 

* * *

 

They decided to wed on the beach in Hasetsu as dawn broke. They waited a year after the engagement since they had made commitments for the following summer and then the next season started. They spent every free moment planning their wedding, ultimately deciding on a small, intimate ceremony.

The day arrived and Otabek was a bundle of nerves. Yuri had stayed with Viktor and Yuuri the night before, completely believing their relationship would be ruined if they saw each other before the ceremony. Although he believed the superstition was ridiculous, Otabek respected his fiancé's wishes and kissed him goodbye. His rest was fitful that night, only waking to feel as if he would bounce off the walls at any minute. Even though he felt like he was going to jump out of his skin, it was the happiest day of his life.

He was marrying his best friend, the love of his life, his partner.

When he saw Yuri on the other side of the beach he felt the breath escape his body. They had decided Yuri would wear a dark navy blue suit while Otabek would wear an ivory one, playing off their complexions. He watched Yuri draw closer until he was standing on the other side of the satin runner.

“I've never seen anything more beautiful,” Otabek whispered, taking his hand. Yuri had his hair pulled back into a pony tail, several braids twisted into it. Yuri knew how much Otabek loved the style, stating it accentuated his delicate features.

“I have,” Yuri countered, running a hand down his fiancé's cheek and giving him the softest of smiles, Otabek closing his eyes and nuzzling against Yuri's palm. When the soft notes of the arrangement they used for their exhibition program started, Otabek tucked Yuri's arm through the crook of his arm. They walked down the short runner until they reached the priest.

The ones that touched their lives had joined them that day, standing in a semi-circle around them. Otabek and Yuri wanted a brief ceremony, stating they didn't need an extravagant drawn-out affair to proclaim their love for each other. Otabek saw Viktor beaming at them with Yuuri by his side, Yuuri holding his daughter and smiling sweetly. They had known Yuri for years and had been there for him. It amazed Otabek at how easily they accepted him into their lives and made him feel wanted. Out of everyone in attendance, he was most grateful to them. His old coach had flown in from The States with his family, saying he would move heaven and earth to attend. It was wonderful to see him again after almost two years. Otabek was amazed at how much his children had grown. He finally had to admit to Yuri he had learned how to handle kids by spending time with his former coach's children. Yuri spent the next two hours yelling at him, grumbling about the fact he was certain Otabek was a natural only to be 'duped', as he called it.

Most of the Russian club had flown into Hasetsu days before, staying at Yu-topia at Viktor's and Yuuri's insistence. Yakov spent hours speaking with the Katsukis, surprising everyone with his knowledge of Japanese. Mila insisted on teasing Yuri every chance she got as she had to make up for lost time. Georgi was too busy gushing about how wonderful it was that Yuri was getting married, so happy he had found true love.

Yuri had drawn the line at inviting JJ. He couldn't stand the Canadian. Even though Otabek and JJ had been rink mates for years, Yuri couldn't find any justification in the world to invite him. Otabek tried to persuade his fiancé, only conceding defeat when Yuri asked if he wanted to be married to an incarcerated murderer. He laughed at the ultimatum Yuri gave him, agreeing to send JJ a video of the ceremony instead.

Otabek blinked and looked around when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He focused on the man in front of him, who was looking at him eagerly. The hand belonged to the priest. He didn't realize he had spaced out so long.

“I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention,” he muttered, watching Yuri roll his eyes and their guests laughed. He waited for the priest to compose himself.

“Otabek, I asked if you would take this man as your eternal partner no matter the trials and tribulations life hands the both of you,” the priest repeated, smiling gently.

“Oh! Yes! Of course!” he exclaimed, mind racing when Yuri's eyes narrowed as he looked at him, “I want Yuri in my life forever, no matter what.”

He was pleased when Yuri looked at him and patted their joined hands. The priest asked Yuri the same question, Otabek waiting on his answer.

“I want nothing more in the world,” Yuri said softly, shocked by his own answer. Yuri wasn't known for his romanticism, but felt the occasion warranted it. He brushed away the tear that threatened to fall down Otabek's cheek.

The priest offered a few pieces of advice on a successful marriage before he had them exchange rings. They had picked out simple gold bands but had them modified. They hired a goldsmith in Switzerland, having the woman add an embossed pair of ice skates on each band, two diamonds placed into them. Once the rings were placed, the priest placed a hand on a shoulder of each man.

“I wish these two souls a very fruitful and joyful marriage. I announce to the world the birth of a newly bonded couple. Otabek, you may kiss your husband.”

Otabek grinned as he pulled Yuri to him. When they were chest to chest, Yuri raised his hand and cupped his husband's cheek. Winding an arm around Yuri's waist and placing a hand behind his head, Otabek captured his lips. The kiss promised a lifetime of happiness, promise and togetherness. He pulled back and gazed into his husband's hooded eyes.

“Yura, thank you for making me the happiest man on earth,” he gushed.

“You're wrong, Otabek,” Yuri said, smirking when he frowned at him, “We're the happiest couple on earth. It's a pair thing.”

Otabek nodded before kissing his husband yet again, looking forward to millions more in the future.

 

* * *

 

He struggled to open the door with one hand, balancing the bundle he was carrying precariously. The bag slung over his shoulder threatened to slide down, making the normally simple action more difficult. He wanted to yell obscenities, but he had to keep quiet. He breathed a sigh of relief when he was finally able to twist the knob and open the door, kicking it open and walking inside. He frowned when he walked into a dark room, not remembering if they had drawn the curtains before they left.

“Surprise!” Viktor yelled, flipping the switch of the light. The lamp illuminated the room and revealed the guests that had snuck into their house while they were away.

“Shut the fuck up, old man!” he hissed as quiet as he could, apologizing to Yuuri for swearing in front of his daughter. Kimi was five now and knew right from wrong, but Viktor always threatened Yuri with bodily harm if his daughter copied his colorful language.

“Oh, sorry,” Viktor whispered, appearing embarrassed.

He took the large bag from Yuri's shoulder and placed it on the couch. Yuri sat on the couch gently, smiling when Kimi walked up to him and placed her hands on his knees, standing on her tiptoes.

“Uncle Yuri, can I see?” she asked, trying her best to stay quiet and maintain her excitement.

Yuri nodded and unwrapped the bundle he was holding, looking up when Yuuri sat next to him and leaned forward. He removed the outer fabric and readjusted slightly.

“Oh Yuri, he's beautiful,” he said in quiet wonder.

Yuri looked down at the sleeping bundle in his arms. He had fallen in love with the baby boy days earlier, having held his new son minutes after his birth. The boy's skin was so soft and smelled like heaven itself. His delicate features were angelic, having wide brown eyes and long yet dainty lashes. The quiet noises the baby made always caused his heart to soar.

“Is this my baby cousin?” Kimi asked, her voice squealing at the end, Viktor coming behind her and clamping a hand over his daughter's mouth.

“Yep, this is Anatoly,” Yuri said, introducing Kimi to his son.

“Can he play?”

“Not yet,” he said.

“Can he talk?”

“Kimi, remember when we talked on the way over here? Babies his age sleep most of the day. It's going to be a few months before he can play,” Yuuri explained.

“That's boring,” she grumbled, joining Viktor in a chair and hopping onto his lap.

He situated his daughter on his leg and bounced her up and down. Yuuri gave his husband a warning look and asked him to keep it quiet so they didn't wake the baby.

“Can I hold him?” Yuuri asked, smiling when Yuri nodded and held the sleeping child out. Yuuri supported the baby's head with one hand and placed the other under his bottom, moving him slowly towards him. Yuri watched him gaze lovingly into the baby's serene face.

“You miss this, don't you?” he asked, watching Yuuri nod, “It's not too late, Yuuri. Kimi did mention she wanted a baby brother last time she was over.”

“Maybe one day,” he said wistfully, “Kimi just started school and I am actually getting out again. Don't get me wrong, I loved spending the first years of Kimi's life with her. I'm not sure if I want to do it again though.”

“I get it. Maybe someday,” Yuri said, “I think Otabek's going to need some pointers though.”

They had agreed Otabek would be the primary caregiver for Anatoly. Yuri had retired from competitive skating months before but had agreed to become a choreographer for Viktor's pupils. Viktor had become one of the most sought after coaches in the world and currently had four charges. He was too busy to devise routines and coach, so he offered the position to Yuri. After teasing Viktor relentlessly for being so lame he couldn't handle them both, he accepted the job.

Otabek had hung his skates up the season prior to their marriage, stating he had aged out of the sport. Even though Viktor knew it wasn't true, he didn't goad him. Otabek and him had a heart-to-heart conversation before the wedding. Otabek told him though he loved competing, he didn't think he could stand to be away from Yuri when events took them to opposite ends of the world. He wanted to make their marriage the most important thing in his life. Otabek couldn't ask Yuri to retire as he still had a year or two left, so he had been willing to make the sacrifice.

However, Otabek had turned his favorite hobby into a career. In between jetting all over the globe with Yuri and Viktor, he played around with mixing tracks for local clubs. The guests loved his compilations and establishments from all over Kyushu began asking him for material. He was stunned that anyone enjoyed his creativity, but it didn't last long as Yuri had a tendency to smack the back of his head and tell him to enjoy it. He was good.

When they finally decided to buy a house, Otabek asked if they could turn one bedroom into a studio. Yuri would do anything to make his husband happy so he readily agreed. About a month after renovations were complete, Otabek received a request from one of the most popular recording artists in the country. The woman wanted him to create a variety of samplers to use on her next album. Yuri was glad he had been home that week since the minute Otabek hung up, he passed out cold on the floor. Concern faded into amusement when Otabek came to and explained the conversation. Yuri hugged him fiercely, telling him how happy and proud he was of him.

The two men spent the next couple years enjoying each other and the life they were creating together. It got to the point though that they wanted more. Something was missing. After much discussion and research, they decided it was time.

They wanted to start a family.

They interviewed with several adoption agencies, finally deciding on one they felt would have the best interests of the child, birth mother and them in mind. They also were accepting and compassionate towards same-sex couples. They were assigned an adoption counselor who walked them through every step of the process. They underwent physical and mental exams, had numerous home visits and were required to attend prospective parent meetings. Once the formalities were completed, the real work began. They spent hours upon hours going over dossiers their counselor gave them. The two had decided they wanted to support an expectant mother and were thrilled when they finally decided on one. The woman had been a housewife but her husband had passed away unexpectedly. Not having any family of her own and knowing she wouldn't be able to support a child, she made the heartbreaking decision to place her unborn child for adoption.

They met with the woman and the counselor several times, ecstatic when she agreed to let them raise her child. After the contracts were signed, Otabek and Yuri began to integrate her into their lives. One or both always accompanied her to her appointments, they invited her to dinner several times a week. She was a skating fan so Yuri suggested she join him at The Ice Castle to watch practice. The woman was starstruck when she met Viktor, though it faded quickly as he transitioned from celebrity to friend.

The months passed quickly, the woman's belly expanding as their child grew within her. Everything was going perfectly up until three weeks before the delivery. It wasn't a danger to mother or baby, so everyone just planned accordingly.

When she called and told them she had gone into labor, Yuri panicked. He thought he was ready to finally be a father but the moment was now upon him. Otabek had to drive to the hospital since Yuri was having a breakdown. They spent hours with her as her labor progressed, feeding her ice chips and massaging her back. Yuri helped her with her breathing, trying not to take it personally when she barked at him in anger.

Anatoly was born after fifteen hours of labor and two hours of pushing. Any doubt he had about parenthood faded away the minute he held his newborn son. During the short stay in the hospital, Yuri was constantly touching or holding the boy. He was in absolute awe of him. How could something so little be so perfect and capture his heart immediately. He didn't understand.

They offered the woman the chance to have a relationship with her son, though she declined. She said they were his parents now, not wanting the painful reminder of what was or what could have been. Even though it saddened them, they understood and respected her wishes.

Now it was just them.

“Yuratchka,” a familiar feminine voice sounded from the hallway, “Where's daddy number two?”

He looked up and saw the redhead woman he used to train with. Though she was still annoying as hell, he was pleased she was there to share this new phase of life with him.

“Hey Mila,” he greeted, “He's getting a few things out of the car. He said he'd be in in a minute.”

“Does he need any help?” Viktor asked, placing Kimi on the floor and scooting to the edge of the chair.

“No,” Yuri said, hoping he would listen to him, “He's got it. Promise.”

True to his word, Otabek entered the house moments later and kicked the door shut behind him. He let the bags that were hanging from straps on his shoulder fall to the ground. Viktor looked up and opened his mouth to greet him, but no words came out.

“Viktor, you're going to catch flies,” Mila teased, shifting in her chair to greet the man, “Hey Ota...oh my goodness!”

“Are you serious?” Viktor asked quietly, still shocked.

Yuuri didn't know what was going on. He handed the baby back to Yuri and twisted on the couch to speak with Otabek. His face lit up, rising from the couch and rushing over to the man.

“Really?” Yuuri asked, his eyes twinkling when they met Otabek's and watching him smile before he nodded. Yuuri helped ease Otabek's burden before returning to the couch, sitting next to Yuri and looked into his arms.

“Yuri, how come you didn't tell anyone you were adopting twins?” Yuuri asked, beaming at him.

“We didn't find out until three weeks ago. This little one,” he said, pointing to the baby Yuuri was holding, “was snuggled behind his brother so the doctors never picked up his heartbeat nor saw him on the ultrasound. When Anatoly began to drop, that's when we found out about Alikhan.”

Mila sat on the couch on the other side of Yuri and looked down at the baby he was holding. She cooed when the baby opened his eyes, blinking several times before yawning.

“That is so precious!” she exclaimed, “Yuri, I'm so happy for you.”

She hugged him tightly before taking the baby from him. He rose from the couch and went into the kitchen, unpacking the many canisters of formula and putting them in the cupboard. He jumped slightly when he heard a voice behind him.

“Need any help?” Viktor asked.

“Jesus, old man. Don't sneak up on me like that,” Yuri snarled, holding a hand to his chest, “Want to unload the dishwasher. I think every baby bottle in the city is in there.”

“Sure,” he said, opening the dishwasher and removing the contents, “How are you doing?”

“It doesn't seem real yet. Every time something good happens I keep expecting to wake up or it be snatched from me,” Yuri admitted.

“I felt the same way when Kimi came into our lives. It was surreal yet frightening at the same time. I had to constantly be around her, touching her, holding her. I was in absolute awe. I still am,” Viktor said, pushing the nipples through the collars and fastening them to the bottles.

“I'm doing the same thing,” Yuri said, chuckling, “I need more arms. It's hard holding two babies at once.”

“I bet,” he said, turning and leaning against the counter, “Wow, twins. Are you going to manage? One is hard, but twins. You've got your work cut out for you.”

“I'm sure we'll be OK,” Yuri replied, looking up to see Otabek enter the kitchen, leaning against him when Otabek put an arm around him.

“What are we talking about?” Otabek asked, looking between them.

“The joys of parenthood,” Viktor offered, smiling brightly when Yuuri entered the kitchen with one of the babies. Wrapping his arms around his husband's waist when he joined him, Viktor peered down and watched the sleeping baby before looking at Yuuri, seeing the hopeful gleam on his face.

“You want another one,” Viktor said softly, hugging him.

 “Yes, no… I don't know,” Yuuri said, unsure of himself.

“Want to talk about it later?” Viktor asked, watching him nod, taking the baby from Yuuri and guided him back into the living room.

Yuri moved to stand in front of Otabek and placed his forehead on his chest, breathing deeply.

“You OK?” Otabek asked.

“Yeah, I'm just…” he paused to think, “I don't know.”

“I think I do,” Otabek said, lifting Yuri's head to kiss him gently, “I feel the same way. Sons. With you. It's a dream.”

“Yeah, you do get it,” he agreed, enjoying Otabek's deep laughter as it erupted from him, “Did we do the right thing?”

“What do you mean?” Otabek asked, frowning as he looked at him.

“Taking both of them. I don't know what to do with one baby, let alone two. I'm not going to lie, I'm getting a little scared since everyone is telling me how hard it's going to be,” Yuri admitted.

“It won't be easy,” Otabek said, “Yuuri has already offered to help, so that's going to be a load off our minds. I'm sure we'll learn a ton from him. The guy's a pro.”

“That's true.”

“I don't know about you, but I don't think I could have lived splitting them up. Remember when Viktor took a chance on me when we came here years ago? He knew we were a pair, a package deal. I don't think we let him down,” he explained, “Anatoly and Alikhan are the same. They're a pair. Even though we agreed to raise them as strong individuals, they aren't complete without each other.”

“Kinda like us,” Yuri added, happy when he nodded.

“Yeah,” Otabek agreed, “When haven't we done anything in pairs since we got together?”

Yuri laughed as he knew Otabek was right. They started out as best friends before evolving into a couple. They thrived on togetherness. When they added the experience of pair skating they both knew that was only the beginning. The commitment of marriage opened them up to an even better life together, but forever changing when they decided to start a family. Fate knew what she was doing when they were blessed with twins.

“It's always in twos.”

Otabek nodded, his eyes lowering to Yuri's lips. He wanted to take a moment to kiss him as thoughts of their first kiss ran through his mind. He had been so terrified at the time, had never been so nervous. He had never been so happy in his life.

It was the best decision he ever made.

“What are you thinking about?” Yuri asked.

Otabek smiled at him, thinking knew him so well. He was surprised Yuri didn't know every word that went through his head.

“When you visited me in Almaty when after Worlds years ago,” Otabek said, “The alley. Our first kiss. When we became a couple.”

“The first pair,” Yuri stated, watching him nod, “Well, I'm going to tell you what I wanted to tell you then. Shut up and kiss me.”

“Yes, sir,” he said, amused.

Otabek lowered his lips but stopped when he heard mewling from the other room. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Yuri's, shifting his eyes when he heard clomping footsteps rush into the kitchen.

“Your baby's crying,” Kimi said loudly, “Tosa says he's hungry!”

“OK, Kimi. Let me get a bottle. Be there in a minute,” Yuri told her, sighing when she went back into the living room, “So it begins. Can you get the bottle ready? I'm going to see which one it is.”

“Sure,” Otabek said, pecking his cheek before letting go. As he mixed the formula, he counted his blessings. He was so lucky for having Yuri and now his sons. Yuri was right. It was beginning.

_The beginning of a life I couldn't even imagine, Yura, and there's no one I would rather spend it with._

 

 

_**~FIN~** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Lovely night, oh, night of love_

_Smile upon our joys!_

_Night much sweeter than the day_

_Oh beautiful night of love!_

_Time flies by, and carries away_

_Our tender caresses for ever!_

_Time flies far from this happy oasis_

_And does not return_

_Burning zephyrs_

_Embrace us with your caresses!_

_Burning zephyrs_

_Give us your kisses!_

_Your kisses! Your kisses! Ah!_

_Lovely night, oh, night of love_

_Smile upon our joys!_

_Night much sweeter than the day_

_Oh, beautiful night of love!_

_Ah! Smile upon our joys!_

_Night of love, oh, night of love!_

_Ah! ah! ah! ah! ah! ah! ah! ah! ah! ah!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The twins' names are Anatoly and Alikhan. Anatoly is a popular Russian name and Alikhan is Kazakh.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read and supported this story. I appreciate each and every one of you. 
> 
> I want to give a heads up. I have a surprise planned regarding this fic in a couple weeks. If you really enjoyed reading this story, I would like to suggest you either follow my tumblr or sign up for a user subscription. I won't be able to tie it in to this work, unfortunately.
> 
> Thanks again!

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to check out my other Yuri!!! on Ice fics!
> 
> You can find them [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paxton1976).


End file.
